Light Of The Sohmas'
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: I don't want to spoil the story for you so I'll just say that Kagome is the Sohma's cure. Pairings, read and find out. I didn't actually plan on making the story, so read and see how it progresses. rating for potty mouth and MAYBE other intense stuff. Cha
1. Engagement

**Light Of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 1:** _The Main House_

* * *

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the huge place, 'So this is the main house eh? Not so shabby.' She nodded as she walked in after her father. Kagome, last week became fourteen. This means that she get to spend time with her dad. 

She was a bit of a tomboy wearing a long overall and shorts sleeve, blue Adidas shirt. Her hair was braided and placed on her right shoulder. She wore a navy blue hat with a cursive black **K **on the top.

As she walked in, her eyes widen at the place. Lots and lots of Japanese-modeled houses, was the first thing she noticed. "Kagome, come on now, gaping is very rude." She shut her mouth and angrily glared at her father playfully.

He ruffled her braided hair playfully, "Ah, is my little girl embarrassed?" He asked as they continued to where ever he was taking them.

Her father is a tall man. He had the same hair as her, and he even kept it long. It was as long as her that reached towards past his waist. He kept it loosely hanging down his back. His eyes were cobalt blue while hers is sapphire-like eyes.

"Yeah right, the only thing that's embarrassing is last year where you-"She cut herself off remembering the moment. It was gross, disgusting, and most of all humiliating, "Never mind." She said quickly. Her father burst out laughing, it seems he remembered.

"Say dad, the Sohma's live here right?" He gave her a "Mhmm." "Then, why are we here?" She asked curiously AND suspiciously.

Her father seems to tense when he heard Kagome ask. "Well . . ." He turned around and smiled at her, "It's something your going to be pissed about." He said slowly.

Her eyes furrowed, "Uh-huh, and why?" He's acting more suspicious. When her father started to laugh a little, she notice something behind him. It was a window with a boy in there. As she tilted to look, she saw the boy staring at her.

The boy wore a kimono, which almost show his whole upper body. His hair was placed in front of him and his eyes are violet. 'Interesting color.' She thought. Suddenly, she smiled and the boy just stepped back and left the window sight.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" Kagome looked up at her father as he tried to see where her eyes are concentrated on.

"Nothing." She said.

"Hey! Utsuri!" Kagome and her father turned around to see a man with a grey kimono. Kagome's lips twitch. There's something about that man that's making her feel uncomfortable. He had short black hair and dark coal black eyes.

As he reached us, her mouth dropped open when her father and him embraced each other, "Oh Utsuri, how long has it been?" The man asked dramatically.

"Oh, Shigure, how I missed you."

"Oh Utsuri, even if we haven't seen each other in so long, our friendship will never break."

"Our bond is like the endless sea." Said her father.

They tapped each others hand and Kagome mouth gaped open when they had stars in their eyes, "Utsuri."

"Shigure." That's it! 'This is getting too intense for me.'

"What are you people? Gay?" She asked stepping away from them. That's when that man finally saw her. When he turned to her, a smiled plastered on his face. As he grasped her hand, he asked, "What a beautiful girl, what is your name?"

She took her hand out of the way and ran behind her dad, "Sick hentai," she muttered.

Utusri, her father chuckled at this. Shirgure had tears in his eyes. "Utsuri, mind introducing?"

Her father smiled at the man, "Shigure," she looked up as her father stepped away. "This is my daughter, Kagome Higurashi." Her eyes furrowed when the man known as Shirgure tensed up and his face became more serious.

"Kagome-chan . . ." She heard him whispered as he stared at her. She stared at him and tilted her head a bit, "Uh . . .Hello?" she took out her hand to be polite.

He seems to be out of his stupor as he grinned. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. Her lips then twitched when his lips were planted on the back of her hand. As he took it away, he looked in her eyes, "So we finally meet."

She blinked curiously, yet suspicious. Her father isn't telling her something. 'Weirdo . . .' She trailed off in her mind.

Her father and that Shigure guy soon led her to an area. They stopped at a shoji door. Kagome took off her sandals and followed her dad in. As he sat down, so did she. She looked around curiously and then the shoji opened again. She was surprised to see that boy earlier at the window. He seated himself in front of Kagome and her father.

"Akito-san." She looked up at her father then back to the boy. The boy looks sick was what she noticed, "This is my daughter, Kagome."

His eyes darted to her and their eyes locked. Kagome then furrowed her eyebrows. That presence, she finally noticed! It was dark around him. Kagome instinctively stood up and backed away, and started panting. "D-dad, why di-did you bring me here?" She asked never taking her eyes off Akito.

Her father's shoulders dropped, "So, I guess you sense it now, Kagome, this the head of the Sohma's, he . . ." Her father seems to gulp and tense, "He is your fiance."

Suddenly, anger started to boil up inside of. This was unexpected so she snapped, "What do you mean fiance?! Dad, if your thinking I'll marry this guy, you got another thing coming! I will not, and repeat, will not agree to this!"

Akito feels it now. Her energy was flaring out of control. "Please Kagome, its fate."

"Fate my butt! Tell me why haven't you discussed it with mom and me! Mom probably doesn't agree with this either!" Her father suddenly stood up and walked in front of her. She gasps as he slapped her.

Her eyes widen as she placed her hand on her left cheek, "D-dad?" She asked in disbelief.

"Kagome, your mother couldn't do anything, even I can't."

"Then who decided?" She asked quietly.

"Your ancestors." She turned to look at Akito, "They decided this when you weren't even born, when your grandfather wasn't even born." He said calmly, "I had no say in this either."

Kagome closed her eyes and forced back her energy. "Tell me, what does the Sohma's got to do with the Higurashis'?" She finally asks.

That's when Akito turned to glare at her. She didn't hold back hers, "They cause the curse."

"What curse?" She growled out.

"The curse of the zodiac animals, and I am the one with the core of the curse. I suffer a short life span. Your ancestor placed this curse upon us in the feudal time. The only way to cure this curse is for us to be wed."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as he continued, "You are the people who place the curse upon us, and now it's time for YOU to end it." Her eyes lit up and his as well as they did a staring contest.

"And who says I'll follow my ancestor's decision?" She asked with equal tone.

Akito stood up suddenly and walked towards her. He towered over her. She was too defiant to back down, "If you don't follow, then we will make you."

"Like you or any of the Sohmas' could do anything." She said.

"Kagome." She closed her eyes and looked to her father, "You must follow to save the Sohma. We had caused this, we must end it."

She bit the bottom of her lips and turned away from Akito, "Whatever." She replied coldly as she walked pass her father giving him an icy glare. "Remember this Akiko-"

"Akito." Akito said annoyance evidence in his voice.

"Whatever! Just remember this, you and I are enemies." She said closing the shoji door, "And Dad, hurry up, seeing this place sickens me."

After her footsteps were gone, Usturi turned to Akito, "Her powers can heal you, and as the right time comes, her powers can destroy the curse."

Akito nodded and looked away. _'Just remember this . . .'_ He remembered her saying, _'You and I . . ..'_ He couldn't help but feel a blush on his face, _'Are enemies . . .'_

_'She's,'_ he paused in his mind, _'Beautiful . . .'_ He remembered her smiling at him from where he was at the window.

* * *

**Well, what do you think . . .I know I shouldn't make another fanfiction, but I just couldn't help myself! Onegai . . .Review!!!!!**


	2. A Promise

**Light Of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 2:** _Moving In_

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Wha . . .You're telling me I have to move. But dad-"

"No buts, your mother and I agree with this." Utsuri nodded towards his wife. (This is au, so he's alive and married to Kagome's mother).

Kagome had to bite her toung from yelling at her father. Her temper could get out of hand, but she was always taught by her karate teacher to remain calm. 'I hate this. I hate this. I truly hate this.' "Why do I have to live with them-"

"Not in the main house, we decided since you might cause trouble there, you must live with Shirgure." Utsuri closed his ear as Kagome's widened. She's going to snap he was sure of it.

"With that pervert you call a friend?! With that weirdo alone in a house?! In an area in the woods?!" Kagome's father meekly nodded towards her. "That's it! I give up dad, why are you even making me there?"

Usturi sighed, "We wanted you to train and know some of the Sohma. Some doesn't even know about the Higurashis' or you. Actually, the engagement is to be kept secret until they announce when you are wed-"

"I'm not marrying that Asiko-"

"Akito." Her dad corrected.

"Whatever his name is. I'm absolutely not marrying him!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I'm absolutely not moving in with that Shigure!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm moving in with that weirdo . . ." She mumbled wide eyes. Her clothing and necessities were inside the trunk and some were in the back seat. Her fist clenching wanting to punch something so bad.

'Stay calm Kagome. Just because you might not see your friends again, doesn't mean you can't stand three years in this high school, okay, make it four years.' Her head dropped down in a defeated, 'Four freaking' whole years I have to live with that guy. Oh wait- Dad did said that there were also three other people living there.'

As she looked up, she saw the mirror where the driver was staring at her. Half of his face was hid behind his short brown hair. He had a cold expression, 'Eh? Reminds me of Sesshoumaru.'

"Uh . . .You're a Sohma right?" she finally asked. He nodded then looked back at the road, "Do you know who I'm going to be living with?" She asked.

"Tohru-san, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure." He simply answered her.

Kagome nodded and smile, "Thanks mister." She then looked out the window.

Hatori look at her from the mirror. 'Hm . . .She seems different from most Higurashis', she acts as if she's a child.' He thought as he saw placed her chin on her hands. 'Dress like a boy though.' If they hadn't stated her as a girl, he would probably thought she was boy. She wore black cargo pants, and a long-sleeved navy blue t-shirt under a baggy small-sleeves black t-shirt. Her hair was tucked under that black beanie. People could really mistake her as a cute boy.

As they arrived at the place, he notices it to be silent with only Shigure there, waving his hand. "Hey there Hatori!" He called out when he came out of the car. Kagome was hesitant in coming out. When she did, Shigure grinned. "Hey Kagome-chan! You're looking quite . . ." he trailed off looking for a word, "Boyish. How's Utsuri?"

"Normal." She answered tensing up. Shirgure saw this and laughed nervously when she mumbled, "Without you there." This Shigure person looks the same with his gray kimono, "Onegai . . . Don't be so formal." Shigure couldn't help but frown.

Hatori came up behind her, "Shigure, help out with the packing, and where did Tohru-san, Yuki, and Kyo left off too?" He asked.

"Oh! They all decided to go shopping together, but don't worry, you and I, Hatori are strong men."

Hatori looked darkly at Shigure, "You didn't told them about Higurashi-san." He stated simply. That made Shigure laughed again, "It sort of slipped my mind there." He said waving it off.

"Eh? What happen to Kagome-san?" Hatori finally notice as well. They looked around and then they spotted her holding two boxes on her own. As she was about to pass them, she turned to Shigure, "Hey, uh . . .Shigure-san, where do I put this?" She asked.

They were surprised of her. She had no problem lifting it. And the boxes seem to be overloaded and heavy as well. "Uh . . .This way." Shigure started to lead the way, 'She doesn't seem to be happy about moving in.'

As Shigure lead her inside the house, Hatori went to get some more boxes.

Kagome looked to the side and followed that 'Weirdo' inside a room. As she entered, she placed the boxes on the side. Looking around the room, there was only a bookcase with many different books, "Sorry, I didn't have time to clean out the room upstairs." He said smiling.

She seems to ignore as she walked towards the bookcase. "I read these books . . ." She whispered to herself.

Shigure heard this and skidded next to her, "Oh really?" He said rubbing his chin, "Because you know . . .I wrote these books." Kagome looked at him in surprise, "You mean a perverted, weirdo like you wrote these?" She asked almost amazed. He laughed at his name from her. Suddenly, Kagome ran towards her box and pulled out a book with a green covering.

"Your him," she pointed to the name on the book. He grinned at her and nodded. "Ah, I guess your not so bad," she said turning to the door, "For a weirdo." He dropped his head when he heard that.

'Girl's got nerves.' He thought before he left off after her.

That took about ten minutes to bring all her stuff in. They were both surprised when she brought a futon instead of a bed. They asked and she replied, "Don't want it to be a burden," then she shrugged.

Kagome and Shigure waved goodbye to Hatori as he drove off of the parking area. As Shigure turned to Kagome, he saw her yawn, "I'm just gonna go rest now okay, Shigure-san?" She asked. Instead of a glare, she lazily smiled at him and trudged herself inside.

Shigure stood there dazed. 'Maybe having her isn't bad as I expected in the first place.' He thought with a smirk, 'Having another girl around the house wouldn't be so bad, and Tohru and her might be get acquainted.'

As he was about to go inside, he heard arguing from a distance. "Looks like they got back from there shopping." He mumbled to himself. "Well, off I go to write another story I thought of."

* * *

Kagome lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling. 'Now I don't know what to do? Train? Make something to eat? Or meditate?' She asked herself. Unfortunately for her, Shigure came in sliding open the door. 

"Oh, you're not asleep yet?" All she did was stare back at him through traveling eyes. "Well, dinner will be ready in about three hours, so will you be joining us?" He asked. Somehow a grin found its way on his face when she smiled. He like to see that smile, it makes her look more cheerful.

"Sure, I'll eat, and thanks for the invitation Shigure-san." She said turning the side and looking out the sky. It was close to nighttime, she noticed.

Before Shigure left, he turned to her only to see her gone. "Eh? Where'd she go? And that fast?" He wondered out loud. He shrugged it off, and left.

Kagome had jumped off the window and landed on her feet smoothly, as if the gravity was nothing to her. Adjusting her beanie, she started to walk out of the place. 'Three hours, just enough time to explore this town.' She smirked to herself.

When she was about to turn the corner, someone collided with her. Before, she fell to the ground, she made a back flip and instead landed on her feet. "What the hell?!" She heard. As she looked up, she saw the person she bumped into fell on his butt.

She was readily to help him by offering her hand, but he just looked up at her and glared, "What the hell?! Weren't you watching where your going?!" He asked standing up himself. He looked at her up and down, thinking she was a boy. "And who the hell are you?"

Furrowing her eyebrow, she didn't answer just looked at him through an intense gaze. 'He's a Sohma with that dark presence.' She thought. Her eyes widen a little, when he about to hit her face. She ducked in time, but not when he kneed her in the stomach making her double over.

When he was about to kick her chin, she crouched down and kicked him in a swift movement making him trip. Standing up, she turned into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you got orange-tops." She said with a smirk. Indeed, he had fiery orange hair. 'This guys remind me of Shippou and his orange hair.' The only difference is, he had red, ruby eyes.

She dodged his every move as he kept attacking. 'He's too temperamental.' She thought as she played with him a little longer. When he was ready to make a direct hit in her stomach, she suddenly disappeared.

'Where the hell did he go?!' Thought Kyo angrily, 'I'm sure he's a burgerly with the way he dress.'

"Yo!" He heard from above. When he looked up, he saw the guy crouching on the roof waving at him.

When he jumped up the roof, Yuki came out of the house with Tohru to see what all the commotion was. When Yuki looked at who Kyo was fighting, his eyebrow furrowed, 'Who's he?' Yuki question as Shigure walked calmly outside.

Seeing who's on the roof, Shirgure's eyes widen, 'Kagome-san knows martial arts?' He was amazed how quick she was as she dodged the upcoming kick.

"That was fun!" Kagome exclaimed as Kyo panted on the other side of the roof. Yuki grabbed onto the handle of the roof and jumped up there as well going in a fighting stance.

Kagome smiled, "I don't want to fight anymore." Kagome jumped out of the way as Yuki made the first attack. 'Great.' She said to herself. But what she meant that she didn't want to fight anymore, she meant it. So she jumped down the roof, but wasn't expecting that Sohma guy with violet hair to do so as well.

When Kagome looked back, she fell down on the ground with the Sohma guy on top of her. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that he tripped while trying to jump off the roof. As Kagome hit the ground, her beanie came out as well, letting her hair sprawl around her.

Yuki fell straight on the guy's chest. But instead of feeling hardness, he felt something . . .soft? When he looked up, his eyes widen to see a girl! "Um . . .I don't mind you staring in all," she started, "But get off me!"

"Yuki-kun!" Kagome and Yuki turned towards the caller. When that guy wouldn't get off her, Kagome pushed his roughly away from her. The girl back away a little.

Shigure then finally decided to end the tension before Kyo could strike from the back, "Wait! Kyo!" Kyo stopped and finally noticed that the "guy" was a girl. "Sorry about that Kagome-san."

"Eh? No problem. I don't mind two freaking guy jumping on me." She grinned and turned towards the two guys. Shigure then finally notice the stares Kyo and Yuki was giving Kagome.

In Kyo and Yuki's mind they both thought the same thing, 'He's a girl! Why didn't I transform?' They wondered.

* * *

They sat there in silence. Kagome was looking boredly at the three people in front of her. The two boys still had that dazed look on their face as they stared at her. Tohru was nervously fidgeting. "Kyo, Yuki, Tohru-san," Shigure got their attention, "This is Kagome-san, who will be staying with us for awhile." 

"Kagome-san, this is Tohru-san, Kyo, and-"

"Why didn't I transform?" Kagome and Tohru jumped a bit startled when both Kyo and Yuki asked that. Shigure blinked a few times then finally registered what they had just asked.

With a nervous laugh, he said simply, "Kagome-san is a Higurashi." They looked at him closely and confused. Thinking what does that have to do with anything. Kagome looked at him confused too.

'Transform? Into what? And what does this have to do with us Higurashis' again?' She was sort of annoyed with this. Her father left out too many details about the Sohmas'. "Well, the Higurashis are the only exception of us not transforming."

"And why is that?" They asked in unison, which was odd for Tohru.

"Uh . . .Shigure didn't know how to explain this, well, you see," he paused then laughed nervously, "She's the cure to our curse."

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki eyes widen when they hard that. All their heads zipped towards Kagome. She just looked at them surprised, "Um . . .What he said." She pointed to Shigure.

'The cure to the Sohma's curse.' They all thought.

"Well," Kagome started to stand up, "I'm just going to go meditate now," she said pointing to the right where the shoji door was located. Slowly, she backed out of the room leaving them there to stare at the door, 'What's up with these people?'

After she was gone, everyone turned their stares at Shigure. "Well, we haven't inform you of this yet, so I best be explaining." He said, his face losing that humor. "Long ago, when the Sohma's were curse, the people who cursed us is the king's priest. They cursed us in the feudal time long ago and up until now." He looked down, "We had to wait several years until the most powerful descendant was born. Now that she is here, she will destroy the curse. But now, her powers are startingf to grow. When she grows older, our curse will be destroyed then."

"So, you're saying, Higurashi-san is the one destine to do this?" Yuki asked. Shigure nodded, "It was something decided in the feudal era by her ancestors."

"Well, they should take out the curse since they're the ones who cause it!" Shouted Kyo, "Those bastards who gave me the curse of the cat, it's their fault and this rat!" He shouted angrily.

Shigure turned to look at Kyo in the eye, "Kagome-san doesn't have anything to do with the past, so don't put the blame on her."

"Oh yeah? And why shouldn't I?"

"Because, neko no baka, she has the power to take this curse away from us."

* * *

Kagome sat crossed legged in the middle of the room. She needed time to think and meditating would just do. She secretly overheard their conversation and was surprised herself. 'So if I'm suppose to cure their curse, why the hell do I have to marry that Aliko guy!?' She asked frustrated. 

Her senses alerted her that someone was watching. Slowly, she opened her eyes; they're gone. She felt two eyes staring at her from the window. 'Hmph, lets see how to bust you.' With quick speed, she was next to the open casket.

When two heads slowly appeared, Kagome popped her head up, "Boo!" They both jumped away from her face. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

The guy with violet hair and same colored eyes was the first to answer, "Well, I, uh, we, uh."

"We were spyin' okay!" The orange-top suddenly yelled. Kagome burst out laughing. "What's with you Sohmas' You all are weird!" She said waving her hand off. They both turned crimson in embarrassment, "You act if I have anything to hide," she said.

They looked in her sapphire eyes suspiciously, "You don't have any hocus pocus thing?" Kyo asked looking the side. "Are you implying I'm a witch?" She asked.

"No, he meant to say, that since you're a priestess, that he simply thought that you have some supplies as a priest." Kagome looked at them clueless, "Um . . .That' my grandpa's department." She said tilting her head, 'Why is all Sohmas' weirdos?'

Kyo and Yuki then jumped from where they were at, and chuckled nervously while scratching the back of the their head. They slowly made their way to the door, until they both tripped on a box. Kagome slowly went over and saw them rubbing their head, "You guys alright?" She asked as she extended a hand to them. They both took her offer hand and she pulled them both up. That was when, they both slipped on the same box and fell on her, squashing her like a pancake.

"Get off me damn it!" She yelled as she roughly puched them off. Kyo and Yuki looked at their hands and still they were surprise they didn't transform. Kyo, being the curious one, hugged Kagome to make sure he won't transform.

Kagome's lip twitch when he suddenly brought her up to his chest, 'Weirdos . . .' She thought before she punched him in the face making him fly out of her door. "You Sohma's are weird!" She yelled as she pushed Yuki out of her door and closed it tight.

* * *

There was major tension in the room as they ate in silence. Kagome glared with a chopstick in her mouth at the two boys in front of her as they nervously stared at her. Kagome don't the idea why they want to spy on her; she didn't do anything suspicious! Yuki couldn't get how a girl can be so violent. Kyo couldn't believe he had hugged and didn't get transformed. 

Tohru stared at Kagome, then to, then to Kyo. Kagome's stare seems to be more intense than Kyo and Yuki as they just had an embarrassed look in their face. Shigure just peacefully ate his food with a contempt sigh, "The food is as delicious as ever Tohru-san." He smiled.

Kagome finally registered that she was glaring so she looked at Tohru. "Yeah, it's delicious, arigato for the food uh, Tohru-san." She smiled at her. Tohru couldn't help but blush as she looked at Kagome. 'She's so beautiful . . .' She somehow feels embarrassed.

Kagome then started to eat her food enjoying the rich taste, until she felt two pair of eyes staring at her. Her lips twitch as she bring the tofu towards her lips. It twitched further as they kept their eyes on her. With one bang on the table, Kagome threw two pieces of leak in their mouth with her chopstick. Yuki and Kyo both choked on it, they didn't prepare themselves.

Kagome then pounded her hand on the table, "What the hell is up with you two?!" She asked anger in her eyes. She leaned down to their face as they looked eyes to eye, "I'm not a freaking' sideshow so stop staring. I'm getting annoyed and angry!" She lowered her head and breathed, "Onegai . . ." She said sighing.

"Well, it aint our fault if someone like you weren't here!"

"You stupid morons, just because my ancestors were the cause of this curse or whatever, doesn't mean you have to act like I'm the one who put it on you in first place!" She yelled glaring at him and standing up abruptly.

Kyo stood up as well as he challenged her glare, "Well, if it wasn't your people, I wouldn't have the curse of the cat in first place!"

"I said I have nothing to do with the past, so stop accusing ME. The past is the past, and you say I'm the cure right . . .SO just wait till' I cure you!" Kyo was taken aback for what she said, "My dad said my powers are developing, even Shigure said that. I don't know you Kyo Sohma, but I promise you one thing . . ." She said letting her arms drop, _"I'll cure you . . ."_

With that said, Kagome plopped herself down. Kyo was too taken aback at what she said as he stood there dazed. "Well," Kagome said standing up. "Here, have some leak," she said plopping a piece of leak in Kyo's mouth.

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the Kagome, 'She's really determined.' He saw her grin as she pat Kyo's head. A smile suddenly found it's way on Yuki's lips, _'She must be the light of the Sohmas'.'_

* * *

**um . . .Kagome, if you haven't noticed, is one year younger than Kyo, Yuki, Akito, Tohru and etc. Um . . .sorry to say, but I haven't decided on the pairing yet. So in this story, she's going to start out as a freshmen!**


	3. School

**Light Of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 3:** _All About Being a Boy_

* * *

"You're a what?!" They looked at Kagome with wide-open eyes as she told them that she is a freshman. Kyo looked incredulously at her whole Yuki gaped. Tohru had a very surprised look in her eyes as Kagome laughed nervously.

She scratched the back of her head, "Sorry for not telling ya' guys earlier, no one had ever asked." she admitted. The schedule she got from the office was in room 1A for her first period. "Ao you guys must be a sophomore huh?" she asked them.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo nodded in unison with the same look. They just stared at her. She was tall to be a freshmen and pretty strong at that. 'So Kagome-san is Kagome-chan?' Asked Tohru to herself. 'She looks like she's older though.' Tohru sighed then smiled regaining her conscious. She looked towards Yuki and Kyo, they seem to come out of their daze as they stood in their normal composure.

Tohru then grinned at Kagome, "It's unexpected Kagome-sa-kun," said Tohru, "It doesn't seem you are that young. You look to be our age, we're sorry for not noticing it earlier." She apologized. Kagome then grinned at them, "Nah, it's alright, at first I thought you guys were the same age as me, but I guess now IO have to call all of you senpais' huh?"

Tohru and Kagome laughed lightly. "Oh yes Kagome-kun, why do you wear guy's uniform?" Asked Tohru uncertainty. That was true, Kagome was wearing a black jumpsuit like Yuki and Kyo. "Well, I'm not comfortable wearing shorts at all." She said nodding, "They seem a bit too revealing you could say."

"Are you implying that Honda-san is wearing indecent clothing?" Asked Yuki a bit enraged. Kagome waved her arms in front of her in defense when Kyo and Yuki towered over her, "O-of course not! I'm just the person who admires guys!" Kagome said in hurry.

When she saw them looking at her strangely, she yelled, "Not like that! I meant to say I admire them because they don't act like feminine people!" She panted as she said that. Their normal expression returned to them as she added, "Girl's are always being weak, so I rather be a guy any day."

"Tohru!" They all turned their heads to the high-pitched voice. Tohru smiled and waved at the little 'girl'. "Good morning Momiji." She said as she stopped right in front of her. Moments later, a guy with white hair and unbutton shirt walked over to them. "Good morning Haru." Said Tohru gently.

Kagome looked at them as they started up a conversation together. 'Kuso . . .' She thought smiling to herself, 'Remind me of my friends.'

She blinked when Tohru waved a hand in front of her, "Are you alright Kagome-kun?" She asked. Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly at Tohru, "Yeah, why do ya' ask?"

"Well, I want to introduce you to two other-"

"Sohma's?" Kagome finished off.

Tohru blinked in surprise and nodded, "But how did-"Kagome cut off her off again, "Their aura is as dark as Kyo-san and Yuki-san." She pointed out.

Momiji and Hatsuharu furrowed their eyebrows as they look at her. Kyo and Yuki looked at her curiously and was surprised she knows how to sense aura. "Well anyway," continued Tohru, "This is Hatsuharu." Kagome nodded her head as she looked towards him, 'Color of Sesshoumaru's hair.' "And this is Momiji." Kagome smiled back at Momiji as 'she' smiled back, "Their freshmen like you."

As Tohru said that, the bell rang, "Oh! I'll introduce you to Uo-chan and Hana-chan when is lunch okay?" Kagome nodded and smile as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki left to their class.

She looked towards Haru and Momiji, "Uh . . .mind telling me where 1A building is?" She asked uncertain as the guy with white hair looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sure, that's our class!" Chirped up Momiji. Kagome looked at him dumbfounded as he tugged on her sleeve and dragged her to the classroom. 'Kagome-san, he seems to know the Sohmas' and can sense aura too, maybe he has something to do with us.' Thought Haru as he followed them.

* * *

Kagome followed Hatuharu and Momiji out as the bell rang again. "Ah, what a boring speech." Stretched out Momiji. "You can't say that, I find the content of the information the sensei gave us is VERY useful." Said Kagome nodding with a smile. "Yeah, if you like history. We shouldn't be having history in English class." Said Momiji. "I almost fell asleep in that class."

"Kagome-san!" The three students turn their head when they heard that voice. Kagome eyes open wide when she saw who it is.

"Sango?" Kagome was speechless when the girl embraced her. "I can't believe you're here, and all these years too . . ."

Sango smiled as she took her amrs away. A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and pink eyeshadowing. She has deep brown eyes with warm smile on her face. "You haven't changed a bit. How is Miroku? Inu Yasha? Sesshoumaru? Shippou? And even Inu Taisho? Mrs., and Mr. Higurashi? What about-"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome had to raise her voice, "Take a deep breath, and please, one at a time." Sango sighed and relaxed a bit, "Sorry Kaggy-chan."

"Sango!" Kagome said in a feircer tone that made Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Sango winced. Kagome leaned down to Sango's ears and whispered, "Don't ever use that name again." She growled.

Hatsuharu looked at them, as they seem to be talking amongst themselves about old times, 'A girlfriend maybe?' he questioned.

Momiji seemed to join in on Kagome and Sango, "This is Momiji." Kagome introduced them, "This is Sango." Kagome looked over to Hatsuharu. He jumped a little when she smiled at him, "And that is . . .Haru?" Kagome seemed to be confused a bit.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He said as he bowed to Sango, greeting her. "Kagome-san, is this your girlfriend?" Kagome and Sango cracked up laughing. Sango whispered to Kagome, "Do they think you're a guy again?" she asked giggling.

Kagome nodded trying to contain the laugh welling up in her stomach. "No, she's my best friend." Momiji and Hatsuharu looked at one another as they both cracked up laughing once more when the two looked at them.

'What is so funny?' Thought Momiji curiously.

'What the hell are they laughing at?!' Thought Haru when they didn't stop. They continued, if possible, laughed harder when they looked at them again. Momiji looked at Haru and backed away a little when the white-haired freshmen started shaking, 'Oh no. Black Haru.'

"Would you shut up?! Why the hell are you laughing?!" Both Sango and Kagome jumped when Hatsuharu yelled at them. Kagome looked towards him and her eyes furrowed together. "What's up with you two anyway? Just laughing there like some idiots! What's so funny huh? Huh?"

Kagome stepped forward, "Hey! What's with the tone of voice huh?" Momiji tried to say something between the two, but was only heard on deaf ears. "We laugh because your stupidity!" They glarred at one another. Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was sent gliding across the hall.

When she got back up an evil glare was directed to Haru, "Oh! You wanna fight huh! Fine by me!" With that a fight broke loose in the hall. They punched and kicked one another square on. Sango and Momiji looked from one person to another. Sango sighed, 'Just like old time eh Kagome?' She smiled slightly remembering how Kagome was always brought into a fight even she had declined. 'How bothersome.'

'Oh no! Black Haru! Where is the others when you need them!' Thought Momiji nervously.

'He probably doesn't even realize he's fighting a girl.' Thought Kyo as he came around the corner with Tohru and Yuki. Tohru when seeing that ran towards them, but Yuki grabbed a hold of her wrist before she got caught in their fight. "But there's no fighting aloud, what if they get hurt?" Asked Tohru nervously.

"You got something to say! Say it! Don't just laugh in front of our faces!" Haru yelled as he did a kick high up in the air trying to get her face. Kagome blocked with her wrist, and with a sudden move she grabbed onto his ankle and threw him far away from her.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked at Hatsuharu and saw ferocious eyes, 'Black Haru.' They thought as they sighed.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Tohru looked towards Uo and smiled, "Who's Haru-kun fighting anyway? He's seems to be new here." She said looking at Kagome. "His electric signals are strangely high for a human." Added in Hana.

Tohru smiled nervously at her two friends, "That's Kagome and-"

She was cut off, when she was pulled away as Haru was sent flying towards them. Unfortunately, Kyo was next to Tohru, making Haru glide into him. They both fell down messily as Kagome stood there in her fighting stance. Haru slowly stood up, "What happen?" He asked to no one in particular.

Kagome blinked, 'What's up with this guy anyway?' She slowly walked towards him, "Hm?" She tensed again when he turned to her. "What happen?" Kagome stepped back and her lips started twitching. "We were fighting idiot!" She yelled.

"Oh? Then if I hurt you," Kagome'e eyes widen when he bowed, "I apologize."

Kagome laughed nervously. She looked towards Tohru who sighed then smiled, "The one you were fighting was Black Haru. He reverted back to White Haru." She said. Kagome nodded and looked up weirdly at the white-haired guy in wonderment. 'Kuso . . .Another weirdo . . .' She said in her mind.

Sango walked towards them and looked at Kagome questioningly, "You know them?" Sango asked curiously.

"Sorry, this is-" Sango cut in, "I know Yuki-san, Tohru-san, Kyo-san, Hatsuharu-san, and Momiji-san." Stated Sango with a sigh, "Hana and Uotoni(right?)."

They looked at the Sango-girl, "How do you know that?" Asked Kagome breaking the eerie quietness.

"From Yuki-san's fanclub. Boy . . .are they famous in this school." Said Sango shaking her head, "And tell me, who would know about Hanajima-san, and Uotoni-san? The psychic and the yanky(sp?)"

Yuki turned to the girl with a smile, "You seem to be familiar with us, but who are you?"

Sango looked up at 'Prince Yuki' and a blush came to her cheeks as he smiled at her. "I . . .uh . . .heard . . .um . . .rumors." she finished off lamely. Kagome looked at Sango with wide blue eyes, 'Sango changed into a . . .' Kagome thought in horror, 'Girl.' She gulped when she realize that one of her best friend came from tomboy to now a girl.

Kagome knows that Sango had to move away when they were little since the divorce of her parents, but she hadn't expect the old tomboy to change into a feminine girl. 'Sango. Sango Sango.' Kagome chanted in her mind as she shook her head from left to right.

"Sango was my childhood friend, but with some unexpected event, had to move away." She told them. Kagome blinked when Sango kept her eyes locked to her feet. Kagome's lips suddenly twitched, "Sango, heh, you really did change. If the others see you this way, they wouldn't let you live a day without mocking you."

Sango then glared at Kagome, "Hey, I'm only human. And it's a normal thing that I changed. Besides, why are you here?"

"To stay with the Sohmas'." Kagome grumbled bearily audible. "Huh?"

"I'm staying-" She was cut off when Kyo clamped a hand on her mouth. "Uh . . .She's a middle school friend of Tohrus'." Kagome's eyes traveled to his nervous face, 'What the hells up with him?'

Sango looked at them in wonderment, "Okaaaay." She finally said. Sango looked at her watch then, "Ah! I gotta go! I'm gonna be late! Kaggy-chan see ya around!" Kagome's face flushed when Sango yelled out of her little nickname.

They all looked at her then suddenly started to laugh. Kagome then bit Kyo's hand when he didn't let go of her mouth. "Oh man . . ." she sighed when they continued to laugh at her.

Haru and Momiji stopped laughing once the name registered in their minds, "But is Kaggy-chan a girl's nickname?" Momiji asked outloud.

"Yeah . . .But he's guy." Added in Uo.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and an amused smile came to herlips. Tohru smiled slightly, "Well, Kagome-kun is girl of course." Momiji, Haru, and Uo turned crimson when they turned to Kagome.

Haru looked at Kagome closely and for once, he could see why she was a girl. Kagome has bright blue eyes, long hair tied into a low ponytail making her look like a boy, shorter nose, and glossy lips. He gulped when he finds his stomach churning when she smiled at them. He seems to have a hard time breathing when her mouth open and a light laugh came out, 'Of course she's a girl. No boy is that . . .' He gulped, _'Beautiful . . .'_

* * *

**sry if it's a bit short. I just got back from my two weeks vacation and have school now, so I barely have time for writing and updating stories. I really am sorry for the wait. Oh yeah, I came up with the pairings:**

**Kagome/Yuki:**

**Kagome/Kyo:**

**Kagome/Haru:**

**Kagome/Akito:**

**Kagome/Sesshoiumaru:**

**Tohru/Yuki:**

**Tohru/Kyo:**

**Tohru/Sesshoumaru:**

**Tohru/Akito:**

**Sango/Yuki:**

**Sango/Miroku:**

**Sango/Kyo:**

**Uo/Kyo:**

**Hana/Yuki:**

**Hana/Akito:**

**Hana/Sesshoumaru:**

**Shigure/Mii:**

**To be honest, my favorite character in Fruits Basket is Hana.**

**And more coming up as the story progresses. And it doesn't matter with the age right? Sesshoumaru will be here in the upcoming chapters, but maybe not the next. As you all notice, this story mostly revolves around Kagome. Of course people. "Light of Sohmas'!" Kagome is what the Title means! The plot will be clear once she meets a few other Sohmas'. And about the training stuff, Kagome will train with Kyo's Master.**

**I'm kinda embarrassed . . .what's the name of Kyo's master again? Hehe . . .**

**Onegai . . .Vote.**

**Arigato! And Ja ne!**


	4. Unexpected Guess

**Light Of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 4:** _Unexpected . . ._

* * *

Kyo, Yuki, and Kagome walked through the forest back home. Tohru had already left to work as thye told Kagome. She yawned to herself, 'Peaceful makes all the more tiring for me.' She was standing in between the two and she could already tell they both resented each other, 'Like Tom and Jerry. Yuki-san, the smart one, and Kyo-san, the rash and temperamental one.'

For some reason she smiled, 'I wonder, the way they look at Tohru-san, is like the way my father looks at my mom.' She looked up at the sky, 'I wonder what that means?' She questioned to herself. "Hey, Yuki-san, Kyo-san," They looked at her when she called their names. Her head still tilted up the sky, "When you look guys look at Tohru-san, what does that mean?"

Yuki furrowed his eyebrow, "What is it you mean Kagome-san?" He asked. Kyo looked at her weirdly too. "I mean, you guys have this sort of spark and, not to be corny or anything, this warmness in your eyes that usually is directed to Tohru-san," She smiled, "Mind explaining?" She asked.

"Uh . . ." They both turn crimson unknown to Kagome. She was still staring up at the sky. Kagome doesn't know how that question affected them greatly. There was a big silence. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked from Yuki to Kyo, back and forth her head turned, "So anyone answering?" She grinned.

Kyo gulped, but looked away, same with Yuki. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at this. Her smile turned into a frown, "What did I say that was wrong?" She asked rubbing the back of her head, "Hm . . .Like my father looking at mother . . ." Her eyes widen, as she couldn't contain the laughter that exploded from her mouth.

Kyo qand Yuki turned to glare at her, "What the hell?!" Screamed Kyo.

"I get it," Started pointing at them, "You two are in love with her . . ." She said quietly. They stopped in their tracks as if just realizing it now. Kagome did as well and smirked. "Hah! I caught on quickly."

"Yeah right. . ." Mumbled Kyo.

Kagome stuck her toung out as they started walking again, "So, do you want me to be the cupid or what?"

"Kagome-san, maybe you should just stay out of it. It is none of your concern," Said Yuki, trying to be as polite as possible. Kagome bit the bottom of her lips again, trying to contain the laugh that was erupting from her.

"I'm sorry guys, but if you guys already realize you uh . . .damn it I hate saying that word." She mumbled "love". Continuing, her face turned serious, "Why don't any of you admit it?" She asked turning to them. She back up when a tension build around them, 'Oh, rivalry . . .reminds me of Sesshoumouru-senpai and Inu Yasha no baka.' She sighed to herself, "No need to answer." She said defeated. Her eyes gazed them; they were still glaring at one another, 'It's hopeless for them, if their brothers, it would even be worst.'

AS they reached the Sohma's house, they notice a car parked there. Kyo and Yuki tensed at this. They recognize the car. Before Kagome knew it, the two passed her in one sprint and left her out there in her wonderment, "Weird." Through her arms up in frustration she concluded, 'As I say before, all Sohmas' are weird.'

Shrugging it off, she dragged her foot to the house. As she arrived in there, her eyes narrowed when she heard Kyo's booming voice, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Placing her shoes slowly on the ground she continued to listen hearing another voice.

"It is nice to see you to neko." Somehow . . .that voice sounds familiar to Kagome. She continued to listen, as Yuki's voice was next, "Why are you here Is this about Tohru?" She blinked in curiosity as she stepped in. She slid open the shoji door a bit and she saw Kyo and Yuki's body tower over another person's sitting-figure.

The guy sort of chuckled a bit, "No, no," he started, "I did not came to make any trouble if that is what you thought." As she tighten her hand on the shoji door, she didn't notice that it started to crack in her pressure as she pushed it hard.

"He came here to see your guest," Her eyes traveled to a man leaning on the wall. 'Hatori-san?' She recognized. 'A guest?' As she pushed down the shoji door, 'Are they talking about me?' She wondered. Before she could even stop herself, the shoji door came crashing down along with her.

Her eyes widen, as she braced herself from the impact from the fall with her palm. As she lifted herself up off the ground, she saw every eyes in the room on her. Laughing nervously, she greeted them with a small "yo". "Sorry for um . . ." She started, "Interrupting." She finished as she scooted away from the room.

"Wait Kagome-san." Kagome blinked as she heard that voice. When she looked down at the sitting person, her eyes widen, "What the hell are you doing here?!" She pointed at him accusingly.

He smiled at her, "I came here to see you of course." Her lips suddenly twitched.

"What?!" Came from Yuki and Kyo.

"That is right, Akito-sama came here to see Kagome-san." Informed Hatori.

Kagome clenched her fist as she walked between Yuki and Kyo towards Akito. She stared hard and long at the guy, "Look here Achiko-"

"Akito," He said annoyed that she got her name wrong, AGAIN.

"Whatever," She growled, "I don't care what your name is!" She through her hands in fustration. Then she surprised everyone by holding up Akito's collar and hollering him up into a standing position, "What gives you the right to want to see me! I made it clear ago," Her eyes glinted dangerously, "Stop bothering me or I'll make your life a living hell."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other then back to Kagome. Hatori and Shigure meanwhile, was trying to grab on to Kagome, but was hit by a blue blast when they tried to get near her. Their eyes widen as her energy flared up. "Let me go . . ." Was all Akito's said. He smiled down at her as he grabbed her wrist and with his other hand encircled her waist. He came closer to her as she tensed.

Violet and sapphire clashed angrily at one another. She forced herself to slowly drop him. He stood there with his right arm still encircled around her waist. His other hand came up to her head and placed her head on his chest as she closed her eyes to calm herself. As the light around her dissipated, her body became limp in his embrace as she fell unconscious.

The four others, eyes had widen and their mouth slightly apart. Akito was holding KAGOME! 'I guess my visit became short,' Thought Akito with a smile.

As he placed her down, he looked towards the other four. "What the hell just happen?!" Came Kyo's outburst.

"I would like to know as well Akito-sama." Said Hatori. Akito looked at them with a smirk, "They had said the descendant of the Higurashi's power will somewhat cure me." He started, "If her powers are near me, it will not hurt me," His eyes glinted with strange happiness, "It will eventually heal my sickness." He looked down at Kagome, 'She looks the same,' he noted. 'Beautiful.'

Shirgure was the first to get out of the stupor as he narrowed his eyes, "So you mean, you suck out her energy?" Akito looked at him. "Not exactly Shigure."

"Someone like her has unlimited power, she just used her energy in the wrong time. I had but no choice to calm her." He told them, "She can not control her powers, that is why I have asked Kazuma-san to come and help her."

Kyo's eyes widen, "Master?" Kyo asked.

* * *

She rolled over in her futon. Her eyes cracked open as she saw the sky. It was orange and pink mixed together. As she sat up, she held her head in pain. There was a splitting headache that arose from her, "What happened?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Your powers unleashed," She heard a smooth voice behind her. She jumped out of her futon and went into a defensive stance instinctively. Her eyes stared at dark lavender eyes. "You again?" She asked dropping her arms. Everything came back to her. Her miko energy just came flying out of control when she grabbed him by the collar.

Akito smiled, a sincere one, "Maybe you should rest a little while longer." He said. Kagome bit her bottom lip from yelling at him, "What are you doing in my room?" Her voice was dangerous he noted.

"My, am I not allowed to be in the same room as my fiancee?" He smirked as her eyes turned fiercely at him, "Look, don't make me mad anymore, it's hard to control my powers if you're here, so I'm warning you," she clenched her fist, "Leave."

He sighed and instead of looking at her, looked passed her to the sky, "Thank you." He whispered.

Kagome blinked in confusion, "For what?"

He grinned at her, which made her take a step back as heat rise in her face. "Kagome-san, your powers doesn't hurt me." He told her softly. She then glared at him, "Your lying," She hissed.

He chuckled lightly, "Why don't you try it then? Using your powers I mean . . ." Her shoulders tensed. This was a challenge she noted. The wind picked around her. "I . . ." Her eyes widen when it suddenly came out from her body. Her mouth opened in a gape as her powers came pouring to his body, "Wh-what? You're sucking it?" She asked backing up all the way to the wall.

Akito stood up and walked towards her. He came towards her and her blue energy kept going in his body. Her body became weak as he stepped closer to her. Now he was in her face with their nose closely touching. She gulped as she couldn't move, 'What's happening. Kagome couldn't do anything as she felt soft lips on hers.

"AH!!!!!" She screamed waking up the whole entire house, "Crap." She covered her face with her hand, "That was just a dream?" She asked herself. She panted as sweat poured down her face. 'It seems so real though." She hugged herself as the wind came to her window. She was only in an unbutton collared T-shirt.

_"Your powers doesn't hurt me . . ."_ She shivered remembering what he said.

Her shoji door suddenly opened. There stood Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure panting. "Are you alright?" Asked Shigure urgently. Kagome smiled slightly and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I had a bad dream is all," she said nervously.

Tohru smiled and wsalked in the room and seated herself in front of Kagome, "You should lie down, I'll call you when it's dinner okay?" She lowered Kagome back in the futon.

Kagome sighed, "Sure, whatever." She turned to the side and pulled the blanket over her. As they closed the door, she looked at the stars, 'I maybe thinking too much,' She thought as she closed her eyes letting the moon shine on her.

Unknown to her, a shadow figure stood in the balcony to her room,_ 'So you did move Kagome no baka.'_

* * *

"You mean Akito-san came here?!" Asked Tohru urgently.

Shigure nodded, "Don't worry Tohru-san, he came here to see his fiancee." He said smiling away

"His fiancee?" Asked Tohru confused. Kyo snorted and Yuki nodded. "Kagome." Yuki told. Tohru's mouth parted as she gaped at them, "Kagome-san is Akito's fiancee?"

Kyo shrugged, "What's the big deal, it does make sense ne?" He asked, "She can cure the Sohma's curse and she has to marry Akito."

To everyone surprise Yuki AGREED with Kyo. "Maybe when they are married, the curse will vanish from the Sohmas'."

Tohru finally get it, "I see, I get, but . . ." She furrowed her eyebrows, "Is this going against their will?" She asked.

Shigure laughed at that, "What we three witness this afternoon, I don't think Kagome-san is happy at all about it."

Kyo got up from the couch and left outside. He jumped and landed on the roof. He looked up at the stars, 'She promised she'll cure me,' he smirked as he remembered her exact words.

_"I don't know you Kyo Sohma, but I promise you one thing . . ."_ He smiled unexpectedly, _"I'll cure you . . ."_ He could see a determined Kagome up in the sky.

_'I don't know,'_ he thought, _'Maybe I'll trust her . . .'_

* * *

**I came with the conclusion of the pairing and I sized it down to this:**

**A Yuki/Tohru(maybe)**

**Hana and Uo-no one. Sorry about this!!!!!**

**Kagome/Akito:**

**Kagome/Kyo:**

**or Kyo/Kagome/Akito( a love trangle . . .you vote)**

**Sango/Miroku:**

**Inu Yasha/Kikyou(maybe or maybe not)**

**And there's more, but haven't decided yet.**

**Gomen . . .if the chapter is too short. Review . . .ONEGAI!!!!! For Sesshoumaru . . .You'll see . . .**


	5. Hospital

**Light Of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 5:** _Kikyou and Kagome's Past _

* * *

"Yeah, I heard he's related to the Sohma." Her lips kept on twitching, "Look how cute he is, of course he got to be related to Prince Yuki." Her fist clenched angrily, "His hair is beautiful though," Her head hung low, "Aw . . .too bad he's a freshmen."

All these people kept on talking about her even though she's right there! And they think that she's a guy! 'Who could blame them . . .' She is wearing the boy's uniform. 'But really, to think I'm related to the Sohma's?!'

"Kagome-san?" She looked to the side where Hatsuharu looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Kagome grinned, "Why wouldn't I be alright? People talking about me when I'm right here doesn't bother me at all. They thinking I'm a boy REALLY don't bother me at all. So why would I not be alright?" She forced another grin at him.

Suddenly, tons of girls came running towards them. Kagome and Hatsuharu was ready to go, but tons of girl bombarded Kagome. "Are you really related to THE Prince Yuki?" One ask. "Are you wearing blue contacts?" Kagome's head was now spinning, "Do you want to go on a date with me?" With one breath, she pulled herself down. As she crawled out, she pulled on Hatsuharu's pant leg.

"Kagome-san?"

"Help me," she struggled.

* * *

Kagome looked from left to right in the hallway, as she was ready to leave class, "What are you doing Kagome-san?" Momiji ask as he tilted his head at her. She laughed nervously, "Nothing."

"She's worried about girls." Stated Hatsuharu with a smirk.

"What? Why Kagome-san?" Hatsuharu whispered in Momiji's ear, "Look at her closely . . ." He did and a blush rose in his cheek, "I get it now. Your so cute not to be noticed." Kagome turned crimson, "And of course people will think you're a Sohma."

"I take that as an insult Momiji-kun!" She yelled flustered.

Her senses suddenly picked up, 'I know that presence!'

"Hello dear Kagome-chan." She turned around and her eyes widen. She dropped her folder and stepped back from the figure.

"Kik-Kikyou . . .ne-neesan?" She asked in disbelief. Kikyou stood there in front of her. She wore the girl's navy blue uniform, has long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and soft white skin. Kagome's breathing quicken when she saw Kikyou pick up her folder.

"Ah, glad you remember me dear cousin." She said smiling, "When I heard that a Kagome Higurashi transferred here I was surprised, then I remembered the curse." Haru and Momiji furrowed their eyebrows when they heard what the new girl said.

Kikyou stepped towards Kagome and lifted her hand towards Kagome's face, _"So much like mine."_ She whispered. She looked as if she was in dazed. Kagome couldn't move when she made contact on her face. She stood there in disbelief, her eyes wide as saucers.

Kikyou dropped her hand and handed Kagome the folder as her eyes became narrowed, "What are you doing here? You were suppose to stay with Inu Taisho-sama and the others, why now have you decided to come?"

Kagome suddenly dropped down on the ground as her eyes became blurry. "Kikyou-oneesan, stop it." She haorsely whispered. Kikyou bend down to Kagome's size. Hatsuharu was stepped in front of Kagome, "Who are you?"

"One of the Sohma's?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow. She smirked and stood up at Haru's level, "My name is Kikyou Hiyokashi, priestess of the Hiyokashi shrine, cousin of Kagome Higurashi." She bowed slowly. "Pleasure to meat you Sohma-san."

Kagome's heart constricted painfully, "Oneesan . . ." She struggled saying, "Please stop this." Momiji helped Kagome up as sweat trickled downs her face, "One-Oneesan . . ." She held her chest. It was hurting painfully.

Kikyou smirked, "Painful isn't it? That you couldn't do anything." Her eyes narrowed further as she pushed passed Haru and look sstraight into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome-chan, your still the little weakling I'll always remember. That's what you are in my eyes."

She just stood there struggling with her weak legs as Kikyou criticized her, "Nothing but someone who always needs to be protecting. Nothing but a weakling girl. Nothing, but a makeshift shadow. You are . . ." Kikyou's hand glowed lavender as she punched Kagome in the gut, "Nothing but another image of me." She whispered in Kagome's ears. "Nothing Kagome-chan." Kikyou kneed Kagome in the stomach. "You're nothing!" Kikyou yelled as she kicked Kagome in the side sending her gliding to the other side of the wall.

Hatsuharu's eyes widen along with Momiji as they saw the girl, Kikyou's body glow a dangerous luminescent pink light. "Remember this clear Sohma, tell Kagome to go back to her place, if she doesn't, I'll destroy the Higurashis', all of them."

"Kikyou-san! What's the meaning of this?" She looked towards the newcomer seeing Sango. "Leave Kagome-chan alone, she never did anything to you!" She yelled.

"I know, but I hate all Higurashis'." Kikyou walked away as Sango clenched her fist.

The two Sohma looked at each other confusion evidence in their face, "Kagome-san!" That was when Kyo, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Yuki decided to come by. They ran towards the fallen figure. "We have to take her to the nurse." Said Tohru urgently. Kagome laid unconscious breathing hard.

"Woah, talk about getting jacked up," said Uo sarcastically.

* * *

_"Kikyou-neesan! Kikyou-neesan!" Kagome waved her hand frantically to get the other seven-year old's attention. Everyone was seated in a formal kimono, Kikyou, the seven-year old, and Kagome, the four-year old both wearing a priest robe._

_The seven-year old was seated with her mother and father at the other side of the room. The seven-year old had on a calm and blank expression while Kagome has a nervous look placed on her little face. When she spotted Kikyou, she was happy to find someone that was dressed like her._

_The parents were all dressed in formal clothing while she had to wear a priest kimono, a blue hakama and a white haori with her hair tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. Kikyou on the other hand wore a red hakama, white hoari, and white ribbon. They both could be mistaken as twins if it wasn't for the difference of their eyes._

_There was only a few times they get to see each other and this is one of the chances. It was some ceremony that needs to be done. Both are clueless as to what it is._

_"Kagome-chan!" Kikyou smiled at the younger girl._

_"Sit down Kagome," Her mother kindly pushed the young four-year-old down._

_"You too Kikyou." Kikyou's mother directed a hard look towards Kikyou which silence Kikyou immediately as she obeyed her mother._

_Suddenly, a holy man came from the shoji door. He sat down in front of all the Higurashi's and Hiyokashis'. He had an intense look with a baldhead, cerulean eyes, and black and green monk's robe. Kagome gasped in surprise as the man's eyes stared straight into hers. Then his eyes gazed towards Kikyou who had also gasped._

_"Hiyokashi, you must know what the young Kikyou must give up." Kikyou's parents nodded, "Her life will be spared, but her powers will be drained from her as the time comes." The monk turned to the Higurashi's, "Your daughter is the cure and light of Sohma's, so . . ." The monk turned to Kikyou, "Your life will be shorten." Kagome and Kikyou's eyes widen, "Your position Kikyou Hiyokashi, guardian of the Shikon no Tama will soon be given to Kagome Higurashi."_

_Kikyou and Kagome gasped. Kikyou had always wanted that position when grow up, Kagome knew this. "Wait Hoshi-"Kagome stood up, but cut herself off when she was given the look of the priest._

_"This is fate-"_

_"I don't care about fate, what do you mean shorten Kikyou's life! This isn't fair for her!" Her mother tugged on the hem of her haori for her to stop, but she didn't, as her eyes became more defiant, "You can't just do that! Kikyou is the guardian not me! And you still can't shorten her life because of this! And who the hell is the Sohma's, what do they got to do with us?"_

_She bit the bottom of her lips trying hard not crying. "I don't want Kikyou-oneesan's power!"_

_"Kagome!" She jumped hearing her father's voice booming at her. She glared down at her father, but looked back at the monk, "I don't want Kikyou-oneesans power," she whispered shaking her head. "I don't want it."_

_Kikyou's eyes were downcast keeping the tears locked away. She looked at her parents pleadingly, but they just gave her a hard look. They were never as warm as Kagome's parents, they were always so cold towards her. She clenched her hands together and stood up abruptly suprising everyone. "I . . ." They watched her as her head came back up, "Accept." She said softly passing everyone in the room and walking out._

_Kagome looked down, but didn't say anything as Kikyou open and closed the shoji door on her way out. "I won't accept it." She said in a whisper. She walked outside after Kikyou._

_Closing the shoji door, she gasped as she saw Kikyou hugged her leg against her chest against the side of the door. It was a cold day with white snow covering the ground and yet, Kikyou sat here alone. "Kikyou-oneesan . . ." She whispered. Kikyou had her face buried in her leg. "Kikyou-oneesan . . ."_

_"What?!" Kagome jumped at her voice. She looked at Kikyou who glared at her with tear-stained eyes. "You already have everything Kagome, why do you want my life too? Why?" She asked almost begging._

_Kagome dropped to her knee in front of Kikyou, "Tell me Kagome!" Kikyou's voice then became haorse as tears fell from her eyes. Kikyou continued, "Kagome-chan . . .Why are you taking everything away from me," She whispered, "Since the day you were born, I've always been left behind and forgotten." She looked at the sky, "They put me aside for you," She gulped, "How come?"_

_Kagome didn't know what to do as she shook. "Kikyou-oneesan . . ." Kagome whispered softly as she crouched down. Kikyou watched Kagome as she bowed in front her with her head to the floor. Kikyou knew how much she hated this, but she could do anything. "I'm sorry . . ." Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_Kikyou's eyes darkened as she stood up. Looked down on Kagome, she walked away through the hall. "Kagome-chan, I'll ask again, why are you taking everything away from me?" She asked, "Why do you Higurashis' take everything from my family?"_

_Kagome could only utter "I'm sorry" over and over again as she stayed in her bowed position. "Kikyou-oneesan," she whispered as the salty tears came pouring out of her eyes, "I'm sorry . . ." She shook her head, "I'm sorry . . ." She started shaking, "I'm sorry."_

_"I hate you, Higurashis' . . ."_

* * *

_"I'm sorry . . . "_ Kyo looked up as he saw her shake and shook her head over and over again. His frown deepen when a small tear fell from her eye, _"I'm sorry . . ."_

He put the book down and went over to her, She kept on mumbling a sorry. He lift his hand up read to wipe her tears, but when the door open, he caught himself and quickly yanked his hand back. When he turned around, he saw a surprised Tohru looking at him with her lips turned up in a forced smile.

"H-hello Kyo-kun." She bowed. Kagome's injury wasn't normal and they had to take her to the hospital because of this. She had a few broken ribs and her energy was totally drained from her. She lay there in a hospital gown for already two nights. Torhu walked over to Kagome's bed and place the bento box on the nightstand, "Is she waking up?"

Kyo shook his head looking anywhere but Kagome. Tohru finally took notice of Kagome's stained face, "W-was she crying?" Asked Tohru gasping.

"Yeah, the girl must be having a bad dream because she was repeating that she was sorry or somethin'." Kyo said plopping himself down on the sofa. He took the book he was reading earlier and continued on.

Tohru smiled at Kyo, 'Oh Kyo . . .' She said to herself. When she noticed she was staring, she blushed crimson and looked back at the Kagome only to see her eyes open looking at her with a smirk. "Kagome-san!"

Kagome was biting her lip as she was ready to sit up, only to fall back down. 'My body. . .' She gulped, 'Is weak.'

Kyo and Tohru was there to help her sit up, "I feel as if my energy's been drained from me . . ." She whispered silently to herself.

"You've been sleeping for two nights already." Said Kyo.

Kagome almost fell down off the bed when she heard this, "What?! How come no one woke me up?!" She asked exasperated.

'Guess her energy came to full recovery,' Thought Kyo wincing at the sound of her yelling. He looked at Kagome as she laughed at herself, "Get up and eat Tohru's food," He gruffly said.

Tohru and Kagome looked at Kyo full of surprise, "Sheesh, is that how you greet a patient?" Kagome asked taking the bento from Kyo's hand. "Tch." With that, he left them.

Kagome turned towards Tohru, "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Oh, Kyo's been here with you ever since you were unconscious." Kagome blinked in surprise, "He says he doesn't want you to die because you're the only hope of the curse." Tohru said smiling.

Kagome smiled, _'Figures . . .'_ She thought, _'He's just like Inu Yasha no baka and Kouga no kara, both idiots.'_

When the door closed, Kagome looked from her bento box to Tohru who was gazing at the door. She ate her octopus, 'Tohru and Kyo. Tohru and Kyo. Tohru and Kyo. Tohru and Kyo. Hm . . .Yuki and Tohru.' She tilted her head to the side and repeated the same thing.

She shook her head when she heard the door slid open again. Kagome and Tohru's head turned towards the door, only to have their eyes widen.

"Akito . . ." Whispered Tohru. They both noticed he was alone this time without Hatori. He was holding a small bouquet of lavender flowers.

As he approaches Kagome's bed, she glowered at him, "What do you want Asiko?"

"It's Akito, Kagome-chan." He placed the lavender flowers down and smiled at Kagome then turned to Tohru with a smirk, "I shouldn't be surprised you are here too Tohru-san." Kagome looked from Akito to Tohru. Tohru looks frighten and Kagome doesn't like that smug look Akito was giving her.

Tohru smiled nervously, "Would you mind leaving me alone with Kagome-chan for awhile Tohru-san?" He asked slowly.

She nodded nervously as she proceeded to the door, "I-I'll be back Kagome-chan."

Once, she was gone, Akito pulled up a chair and sat in front of Kagome. "I heard from Hatsuharu that someone from the Hiyokashi did this to you?" He had his eyes narrowed.

Kagome placed her bento down and looked down at it, "So, what do you Sohmas' know about their connection to us? It's suppose to only be about the two family, the Sohmas' doesn't have anything to do with us," she stared at Akito with a frown, "Ever."

"Ah," Akito placed his elbows on the handle of hospital bed, and clasped his hand together placing his head above his knuckles. "But you are wrong there Kagome-chan. We know more about your family than you know . . ."

Kagome bit her toung from shouting at him. It wouldn't do any good anyways to get angered. "And what do you know you freakin bastard?" He simply raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. He knows she has a temper problem, but insulting him every time she sees him was a bit too much.

He sighed and leaned down in his chair feeling a bit exhausted. Even with a gain of energy a few days before from her, he was still sick. "Your cousin Kikyou, I know she is like me." He could feel Kagome's startled eyes, "Her life was shorten at the age of seven and when you were four am I not correct Kagome-chan?"

"Y-yes . . ." Kagome stuttered.

"She was supposedly the guardian of the shikon no tama, but now they gave the position to you correct Kagome-chan?"

She nodded again. He closed his eyes. "Then tell me, are you wondering why she's not the one to cure the Sohmas'?" He asked.

Biting the inside of his bottom lip, he waited for her answer, "And so what if I don't know, why do they have to shorten her life-"

"Because Kagome-chan, that was the only choice to give you an extra power source for you to cure us," He turned to look at her only to be surprised when their face was only inches away. The heat was very much present in his face as she furrowed her eyes.

"Continue . . ." Was the only word she utters as he felt her breathe touch his lips.

Even though he should've backed away from her, he didn't. He liked the position there in, 'She probably doesn't notice it,' He thought smiling in his mind. "The Higurashis' became separated years later by the priestess who married another." He paused, catching his breath and gulping it down, "There they produced the Hiyokashis." He said and closed his eyes remembering what his grandfather told him.

"You see, before they produced the Hiyokashi, they made the curse fall upon the Sohmas'." He whispered, "Soon, the Higurashi's power diminished slowly by giving half of their power to the Hiyokashi." He opened his eyes to look into hers. It was clouded with anger, yet . . .pity? He just continued, "You see, the Higurashis slowly had more and that was when it turned turmoil for the Hiyokashi. They had to shorten the life span of the Hiyokashi."

Kagome sighed to herself, 'Kikyou . . .wait . . .' "Then why are they doing this now? Isn't it only suppose to be the past?"

"You're right about that, but the Sohma's needs to be cure-"

Kagome's face fumed, "So it was all your fault!" She yelled in his face making him wince. "This is all your fault that Kikyou have this sort of life!" She paused, "Your life!"

Akito stood up abruptly, "Yes, my life! The Hiyokashi had to trade someone for me . . ."

"Why couldn't it be me?!" Akito gasped at this.

'She'd rather sacrifice her life for the Hiyokashi,' He smiled inwardly, "Because, Kagome-chan, it just doesn't work that way . . . It is meant for the Hiyokashis' NOT the Higurashis'."

"Why?" She growled.

He smiled and leaned down to her face level, "Because the Higurashis' power, the descendant's power, are of use and stronger than the Hiyokashis'." Before, she could say anything else, he put his lips on hers and quickly pulled away. Even though it was a small, light kiss, he enjoyed it.

Suddenly, he felt a sting on his face. "Bastard!" She then stuffed the whole bento box in his face. He slowly walked away and took the box from his face. A smile adorned his face, "I knew you would do something like that."

He knew if she had enough energy, she would've killed him. Not with her powers, but her own strength. Before he left out the door, he turned to Kagome with a smile, "Get well soon," he said to the angered and flushed girl, "Kagome," he smirked as he said angering her further, "Koi."

"I'll kill you!" He closed the door before she could hit him with the lavender flowers that he gave her.

Once he was out walking, he touched his lips. The kiss lingered there. _'They're soft . . .'_

* * *

**I'm going to make it like this:**

**Tohru loves Kyo,**

**Yuki loves Tohru,**

**Sango has a crush on Yuki**

**Kyo loves Kagome,**

**Hatsuharu has a crush on Kagome,**

**Akito loves Kagome**

**Kagome clueless and dense,**

**Uo and Hana predicting,**

**Inu Yasha and Kouga rivals for Kagome,**

**Kagome and Inu Yasha rivals in martial arts,**

**Kagome and Kikyou-past,**

**Sesshoumaru is Kagome's . . .secret!!!!**

**I hope that's clear!!!!**

**Review . . .onegai!!!!!**


	6. Miroku

**The Light of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 6:** _And Old Friend_

* * *

Kagome rubbed her hands together as she ran through the city. It was cold out where the snow feel deep on the cement. Everyday for the past two months, she started to train herself, right after she came out of the hospital of course. She told herself she might as well get comfortable in this place since she won't be leaving in awhile. She wore casual white sweat pants, blue NIKE T-shirt, her hair was still in her beanie hidden, she wore white gloves from the cold.

Closing her eyes slightly, she breathed in the cold air and let out in a small puff of mist. Opening her eyes, she pivoted away from the pole that she was ready to smack in. Kagome was trying sense where objects were. Somehow her senses started to become weaker as she wouldn't sense who was behind her, or even near her.

Taking another breath, she closed her eyes and tried looking for directions. She could sense that people was looking at her oddly as her pace quickens. 'Alright, time for a sprint.' With that, her legs outstretched as she passed bystanders in a blur. She dodged poles, mailbox, trucks, she turned corners. Suddenly she smiled, but then that was her false as she tripped on something and went flying face forward. Opening her eyes, she crash-landed in boxes. "Ow . . ." Getting up, she took the piece of cloth off her shoulder.

"Well," she started walking back to the sidewalk, "Better next time."

When she was about to jog again, her ankle suddenly pained. Sighing, she thought it better to walk the whole way than run with a sprained ankle. "Kagome!" She looked up suddenly to see -her eyes widen-. "Miroku!"

As he caught up with her with his outsretched hand, she punched over the head before he could hug her. "What was that for?" He groaned. When he looked up at her, he could see her expression change into amusement from the pain when she sprained her ankle.

"Perverted thoughts again my dear monk." She smirked.

He chuckled at her attitude. They haven't seen each other for two months and he had expected this from Kagome. "I haven't seen you for so long and this is how you treat your dear old friend?" He asked.

"Of course," her smile turned into a psychotic grin, "To a pervert like you, it's pretty much necessary." Her grin soften as she smiled at him.

Miroku gently smiled at her. He truly missed her violent attitude and her beautiful smile, "What are you doing here Miroku?" Kagome finally ask.

He scratched the back of his head, "I came with my mother to visit her old elderly friend." He then narrowed his eyes, "How come-"

"Hey, come on, let's start walking," She cut him off as if she already know what he was about to ask, "I don't want to miss Tohru-kun's delicious meal." AS she limped forward, he walked beside her.

Shaking his head, the boy took hold of Kagome and gave her a piggy-back ride with lots of protest from her. "I'm not a little kid anymore Miroku." She had her hand on his shoulders. She smiled inwardly. When they were back at home, she usually get piggy back rides from him too.

He tighten his hold a bit, "Well, your fourteen aren't you?" he smiled, "Compared to me, your still a kid."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Sure old man." She said sarcastically. "But wouldn't you break your back doing this?" She joked with a small smile.

"That was very much uncalled for." He lifted her leg a bit almost making her fall all the way to the ground, but he held on to her tighter. "Just kidding."

Kagome knocked him on the head, "Now THAT was uncalled for."

"Oh yeah?" He asked letting her go full way. She did a back flip with her palm planted on the cement as she used the force to push herself up landing on the ground, wincing in pain of her ankle. "Crap! That hurts . . ." She plopped her butt on the cold ground and rubbed her ankle.

Miroku chuckled, "Next time," he lifted her up on his back, "Don't hit me." He smiled as he started to walk again, "So where were you staying?"

* * *

Akito sipped his tea that was presented to him by the nervous Tohru. Every eyes was on him and he pretty much doesn't care. Once a week, he would visit Kagome ever since that Kikyou incident. She wasn't very happy about as she always tried to smack him. She did once, but he didn't fought back. After she hit him, he sighed and shake his head as he leaves. He knows it was a bit too early -in the moring- to visit her, but he wants to make it a surprise sort to say.

"Akito-san, wo-would you like some cake?" He could hear Tohru frighten voice. She wasn't use to him yet and he still dislike her. They told her that Kagome went to her daily jogging. He was happy to hear she was a strong person who has the ability to care for herself.

Suddenly the shoji door slid open and when he tilted his head there, the cup he was holding towards his mouth stopped. It was like time stopped as everyone stared at the new visitor who has Kagome on his back.

"Uh . . .Are you sure this is the place Kagome?" He was tall with black, brown hair with a small ponytail in the back, wearing a normal black sweatshirt, blue jean. His eyes were a calm violet, with masculine features. He seems to be Ritsu's age was what everyone noticed.

Kagome's head nodded smiling as he placed her down, "Hey, this is Miroku," she introduced him to them, "Miroku, these are the Sohma and Tohru-kun is the girl there." She gritted her teeth when he held Tohru's hand and when he was ready to ask her to bear his child, Kagome raised her leg and stomped on his head.

"So perverted monk, want me to kill you or the two boys over there? Yuki and Kyo." She pointed to the two younger boys who was on the other side of the room ready to jump Miroku any minute. "Sorry about that, this is Miroku-senpai from my Tokyo."

'Senpai?' Question Akito with raised eyebrows. Kagome then laughed nervously.

"Another Shigure, I presume?" Asked the silent Hatori.

Kagome shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Hey!" It seems the two pervert in the room protested.

"Miroku, that is Hatori, and that there is Shigure," then she finally acknowledge Akito, "And that there Ajijo."

"It's a Akito." He corrected a bit aggravated. Not once, has she gotten his name right.

She plopped herself down next to Kyo in front of Akito and turned to Tohru, "SO where's breakfast?" She asked with a grin.

They almost fell when she ask this question, "Kagome-chan," Tohru whispered in her ear, "We have a guest, Akito-san?"

Kagome turned to Akito with a frown, "So what are you doing here now?" She asked crossing her arms rudely. AKito knows how much she wanted him to break the engagement, but it truly can't be done, and he . . .

. . .he doesn't want to end their engagement.

AKito smiled and handed her an envelope, "I am inviting you to the Sohma's yearly Christmas party." Kagome took it with confusion. "You are going to be the first outsider, aside from your father, who is attending."

Kagome looked up with a raised eyebrow, "And pray tell why I would want to go to this "Christmas party"?" Miroku furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

Kagome usually don't act this way, 'What has gotten into her?' Miroku asked silently to himself, 'It is like she truly hates this guy.' He looked towards Akito with interest, 'And how do you know these people, they all present a dark aura about them.' He scratched his head with a finger, 'She has a lot of explaining to do.'

"Because my dear," AKito leaned forward putting his chin over his palm, "You are my fiancee." Miroku totally fell over after hearing that. When he came back up, a huge bump was on his head.

'F-f-fiancee?????' He looked to Kagome who was glaring at AKito, 'I see . . .' He smirked, 'Poor Inu Yasha and Kouga,' his lips became a frown, 'But what about . . .' He shook his head, 'She still doesn't realize.'

* * *

"Your leaving?" Kagome asked, "But couldn't you just stay for a day or so?"

Miroku laughed as she had her hands clasped tightly on his sleeves. "The train is going to leave, and I promise my mother I'll meet her there." He told her patting her head, "Besides, I spent this whole time with you instead of visiting my dear Sango, isn't that enough?" She still didn't budge. "Kagome . . ." He practically begged, "Please let go . . ."

She clenched her fist, "FIne, but it anybody there hears about my engagement with Ahiko," she narrowed her eyes and titled her head looking evern more intimidating, "I'll know who to blame," her voice dripped with venom.

"ALright. Alright already, I won't say a word." He looked up, 'Yeah right . . .this is huge news I can not keep to myself.' He laughed nervously, 'And Inu Yasha and Kouga would beat it out of me anyways . . .'

He waved goodbye to her as he started to walk out of the forest. He heard of the Sohma's and how much they are wealthy. 'Lucky Kagome, she get this much fortune and she's complaining?' He shook his head, 'Well, that's Kagome for ya . . .'

* * *

Kyo looked at Kagome as she slugged her way inside the house. She toppled on the floor while groaning, "I miss my friends . . ." He was the only there in the living room with her as she layed on the floor facing the ceiling. "I want to go home," she doesn't seem to notice him leaning on the wall. "I don't want to be here . . ." This was the first time she was saying this, _"I hate this place . . ."_

He looked on the ground, 'Why the hell should I care what she feels?' But deep down, he was disappointed. "Why couldn't I be Keade-imouto right now?" He could tell how disappointed she is.

"Do you truly hate staying here?" He asked without noticing. He gasped and shut his mouht, but it was too late as he looked up to see her sapphire eyes wide in surprise.

"Kyo-kun?" She asked with raised eyebrow.

He wanted to hit himself for being stupid, "Tch." With that, he left through the shoji door. 'Yeah, why should I care what she thinks?' he stood outside in the backyard on the porch looking at the falling snow, _"But, why do I have this feeling that I truly do care?"_ He looked up at the snow.

Unbeknownst to him, Tohru stared at him with a sad smile, 'Kyo . . .' A blush stained her cheeks, 'I wish i can tell you . . .' With that thought, she went forward and faced Kyo, "Hello K-Kyo-kun." She smiled.

"Hey Tohru, what's for breakfast?"

"Hm . . .Leak stew." She said pleasantly, "Oden, and um . . .Tofu."

"Everything seems to sound good, but why leak?" She smiled, "Leak's good for you and should know that."

"Yeah, which taste awful."

Tohru laughed lightly, "Well, I gotta be going now." With that, she slid the shoji door open and stepped inside. She stayed in her standing position for awhile, 'I'll tell you someday . . .'

Yuki quickly stepped into the living room where Kagome occupied as Tohru turned around. He looked down as his hands remained on the shoji door, 'I guess her heart is already taken . . .'

"Hi ya there Yuki-kun!" He practically jumped to the ceiling when he was patted in the back. He placed his hand on his right chest as he turned to see a pleasant-looking Kagome.

"Oh, hello there Kagome-chan." He referred to her as that because she was younger than him.

She grinned, "What brings you here in a hurry." Kagome pushed passed Yuki and slid open the shoji door. When she spotted Tohru heading to her room a sly grin came to her face, "Ah . . .I see . . ." She looked at him, "Being a stalker are we?"

"What?" Yuki's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"So when are you going to tell her . . .Before Kyo-kun tells her I mean."

Yuki smiled sadly, "I'm afraid she likes Kyo."

Kagome made an o-shape on her mouth. She smiled sympathetically at him. Then she suddenly patted his shoulder, "Like they all say, there is more fish in the sea."

Yuki shook his head at her carefree attitude. He followed Kagome out on the porch sitting next to her. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs together in meditation. "Don't worry," He heard her said softly, "Just keep looking," she tilted her head towards him showing her deep blue eyes, "You'll find the one soon enough."

He nodded as he suddenly laid down next to her, 'Someday sure, but . . .' He glanced at Kagome who was back in her meditative position, "I thank you Kagome-chan."

He could imagine the grin on her face, "No problem Yuki-kun. You're a nice guy, so I'm sure any girls would fall for you," she look at him, "Take your fan club as an example."

"I'd rather not." He whispered back.

* * *

**Sooooooo sry for not updating for so long, but that stupid ass laptop wouldn't freakin load!!!! So , I'm sry and I hope you review this chapter. The others are coming in the near chapters :)**


	7. Two Bakas'

**Light of The Sohmas'**

**Cure 7:** _Enter . . . .!!!!_

* * *

Looking at the shop, she turned back to her open wallet. It was empty. She looked up again at the outfit. She sighed and her shoulders slouched. Looking back up, her eyes widen when she saw it laughed at her. Now her mind was hallucinating. Shaking her head, she watched it again as it hung in there. _'So beautiful . . .'_

Placing her hand in there, she smiled. She ha spend the last of her work money on Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and all of Sohma's present. Tohru looked inside her wallet again, to see at least a trace of 100 yen in there. Unfortunately, no money was in there. "What am I going to do for her present . . ." She dropped her head to look at the ground.

"Hey Tohru!" She jumped in surprise as she looked up to see Kyo. Blushing furiously, she looked back at the dress.

"Hello to you too K-Kyo-kun," she said barely audible to hear.

"What are you looking at anyways?" He asked her as he looked through the see-through window and his eyes widen. It was a dress. He looked at Tohru, 'I know Tohru doesn't want it for herself, then she must want to give it as a gift.' He looked up in wonderment, 'She couldn't possibly have that type of money, now does she?'

He felt a tug on his sleeve. Tohru timidly pointed to where Yuki and Kagome was directing that they should head there as well. For some reason, Kyo notice the odd behavior Tohru was acting around him. It made him feel strangely dumbfounded. He never had liked that feeling.

When Kyo and Torhu arrived, Kagome had already ran off leaving them with Yuki. "Where'd she ran off to?" Asked Kyo a bit agitated. They were ready to leave, but that girl just took off.

Yuki just smiled calmly, "She had said she needed to take care of something, oddly before she saw two other boys coming towards her.

"Two boys?" asked Tohru with surprised look. "What do you mea-"

"Hey! I saw you with Kagome no baka!" She was interrupted with a boy wearing solid red from top to bottom, and a skate board under his arm, and another boy wearing black and brown with a skateboard under his arm as well. The two had long hair reaching almost past their waist, but one had messy silver hair, and the other has straight, soft black hair. "Where'd she go?" They asked panting.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes narrowed slightly. "How'd the hell do you two know her?" Asked Kyo getting even more annoyed.

"I came all the way from Tokyo to haul her butt back!" Yelled the one with a red beanie. He had the most unusual golden, molten eyes. He looked intimidating with his boyish, yet muscular features.

"That moron Kagome didn't tell me that she would leave!" Yelled the one with a black beanie. He seems more intimidating with those sharp royal blue eyes and gruff, yet cute looking exterior.

"Where the hell she ran off too?!" They were angry as they asked that in unison. Their eyes were fierce and was grinding their teeth together as if they were ready to kill someone.

Tohru seems to be frighten, but Kyo and Yuki auras were blazing against the two. "Look posers," Kyo grounded out, making the two angry with what he called them posers. "I don't know what you want from her, but where not tellin!" In account that Kyo was angry and annoyed, and in account of protecting Kagome, and in account of not knowing where she was at he time being.

Yuki seems to be equally angry as he glared down the boy with deep blue eyes. "How do you know Kagome-san, if I may ask?" He started out calmly, "If it's trouble, I would want you two to leave her alone," he ended with narrowing his eyes further and his voice became more dangerous.

"Pst, pst," Tohru, behind Yuki and Kyo, looked back to see Kagome making a hand wave to come her way. She looked back nervously and walked slowly towards Kagome, who was behind an arts and craft shop.

"Kagome, do you know them?" Tohru asked once she was pulled away on the side of the building.

She saw Kagome stretch out and scratch the back of her head in a habit of hers'. _"I . . .Well . . ."_ She seems to be finding the words to say, "They are my two best friends," she ended up and laughed to herself.

Tohru's eyes popped wide open when she heard the news, "B-but it seems they are ready to kill you when they find you . . ." She couldn't believe those two were her friends, but best friends too! "Th-then why did you run away?" She asked still a bit dazed.

"They haven't seen me in a months," She shook her head, "Still," she glance back at the four who were already physically hurting one another, "We were friends for a pretty long time, I guess since I was a child," her teeth chattered, "I-I really can't face them once their this angry," She looked at Tohru who seem to have nodded, "Not that I'm afraid of them or anything!" She said quickly.

Tohru smiled and that was when she looked at the four. "Oh no! Wehave to stop them!" Yelled Tohru as she ran past Kagome and into the four. Kagome's eyes widen.

"Tohru-kun!" She yelled as she ran after the girl.

As Tohru made it in front of the four, her eyes closed automatically realizing what predicament she put her self in. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again to only gasp. "Ka-Kagome-chan?"

Kagome was hit everywhere, from her stomach, face, chest, and right thigh. Still, she was standing there as if she wasn't hurt at all. "Kagome . . ." She looked to see the two boys bringing back their fist. Tohru looked over to see Yuki and Kyo who retracted their fist as well.

"Uh . . ." Tohru began. Kagome was in front of her standing still. Suddenly, she saw Kagome cough, blood came out of her mouth. "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned to look up, and there was bruises everywhere on her face. They had did a multi punch on her, each one of him. Suddenly, she swayed a bit feeling the affect of their attacks, _'If I keep doing this, I'll will defiantly die.'_ Smiling inwardly, she stomped on the ground and shook her head.

As she tried to breath, fit of cough came through her lungs as more blood came through. Couldn't stand it anymore, Kagome collapsed in Tohru's arms, unconscious.

The four had seem to registered what had happened, "Kagome!!!"

* * *

Cracking an eye open, she saw around five blurry people in the room with her. 'Now where the heck am I?' She asked to herself. 

Sitting up abruptly, Kagome seem to have startled to the four occupant. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?" The soft voice of Tohru's came to her ears. Someone clutched her arms, which made her jerk to the side. The blurry image came into a clear view seeing Tohru there with a concern look.

Kagome inwardly smiled, sloppily. "Oh, what's up." She said as she rubbed the sleepiness in her eyes. She then looked around, but her eyes suddenly widens when she saw Inu Yasha and Kouga there glaring at her with venom leaking through their gaze. She coughed a bit as she smiled nervously, "Oh hiya there Kouga-kun . . .Inu Yasha no-I mean kun." She said quickly.

"Don't kun with me, dumb ass." She winced at the tone Inu Yasha was giving her.

Kouga, on the other hand seems to be more calmer as he approached her bed. Tohru stepped to the side to let Kouga in. Kagome forcefully grinned up at him, "No time no-" She soon found herself crushed into his chest. Her shoulders tensed along with her.

"Kagome . . .where the hell have you've been all this time?" He asked. Kagome bit her tongue from smacking him as her breath became heavier out of frustration. She watched with annoyance as Kouga was yanked away from her by Inu Yasha who punched Kouga square in the face.

_'They always act this way . . .'_ Kagome shook her head, _'I wonder why . . .'_ She sighed as she looked over the two bickering boys to the Sohmas' and Tohru who had their eyes open and mouth agaped. 'Crap . . .'

She closed her eyes to keep the ridiculous headache from becoming worst, 'I forgot I was hit in a multiple punch, by four freakin' martial arts expert.' She clenched her teeth as she stepped up suddenly, blocking the two before they were about to start in another fist fight.

**"You two are morons!"** She yelled as she collapsed back on her bed feeling the pain take affect from her sudden outburst.

* * *

Kyo looked away from the three, 'Seems too many guys are attracted to her,' he thought as he angrily left the room. 'Great, being near her is impos-What?! What the hell am I thinking?!' He could feel the heat rush into his face, 'I got to keep reminding myself.' 

"I do not like her. I do not like her. I do not like her. I do not-" He suddenly stopped, 'I can't like her! Come on, why the hell is this happening to me?'

He punched the wall next to him as he continued to walk. He left there with a hole in the wall, not restraining the anger that was taking over him. 'I need to relax when I'm around her. That's it, it's just a normal cru-Hell no! Hell no! Hell no!' He screamed inside his head.

With fustration, he sat on the bench, roughly. He looked at his lap where his hands are clenched together. 'Kagome, I hate her. I'm suppose to hate her right?' His mind suddenly froze. He couldn't reply to that for some odd reason. 'Oh no, if I do-No! No! No!' He kept screaming in his mind. 'She's a Higurashi, which I pretty despi-' Somehow, finishing that was hard too. _'I can't just fall for Kagome,'_ Kyo sighed as he fell against the bench.

Placing his hand above his forehead, he stared up at the ceiling only to see that smug look on Kagome's face. He smiled out of the blue, 'When did I start to say her name without a suffix?'

"Kyo-kun?" He looked back up to see Tohru.

He smiled at her, "Hey Tohru." He waved in a sloppy manner.

"Yuki-kun, and Kagome-san said that you left."

'Ah, Kagome noticed to eh?' He shook his head. 'I can't keep thinking of her!'

"I was worried, so I came looking for you." She sat down next to him, "Are you alright Kyo-kun?"

He snorted, "The person you should worry about is Kagome, not me." Tohru smiled at his attitude.

"You seem angry when you left, what's on your mind?" She asked.

He glanced at her, then smirked. "Just a headache thinking of a certain someone." Tohru smiled and gulped, "Wh-who were you thinking-"

"There you guys are!" They looked startle as Kagome came running up to them dragging Yuki. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" She passed by them as she fustratedly put on her jacket.

Tohru and Kyo quickly got up and started running through the hall way with Yuki and Kagome getting scolded every time they see a doctor or a nurse. "What the hells wrong with you?" asked Kyo as he ran up next to the Kagome.

"I knocked them out, but it'll only be a five minute thing, so we have to get home before they wake up!" She quickened her pace as everyone checked out of the hospital.

When they reached the park, everyone was out of breath. Tohru panted the most, she never had to run that fast before. Everyone seem to be fine, but she was really tired as she sat on the bench. "Tell me again, who they were Kagome-san?"

"Ah, about that," she paused and lifted her index finger up, "How do I explain this." She started to crack up laughing, "That was Kouga, with black hair, and Inu Yasha, the one with silver hair . . ." She trailed off.

Looking up at the sky, she laughed loudly again, "Those two are my best friends," she mumbled.

"Their what?!" Was the reply from Yuki and Kyo.

Kagome looked sheepishly at them, "They came all the from Tokyo I guess," she furrowed her eyebrows, "But how'd they find out?" She closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly, she punched her open hand, "That Miroku is going to get a beat down he'll never forget," she growled.

'I knew I shouldn't have trust him with this news.'

* * *

Slipping in her futon, she laid on her side and looked out through the window. Her eyes furrowed together as she saw a figure punching. Going closer to her window, she listen to the panting of the figure. "Hmm . . .training at this hour," she propped her right elbow on her right knee putting her head on her knuckles. 

With a sigh, she slowly slid open her window to see who it was. Standing up, she tried not to make a noise. As she shut her window again, she silently stepped out of her room. Her eyes closed as she could feel the cold wind hitting her bare legs. Her long hair somewhat blew to the side. Kagome was used to wearing shorts and a tang-top to sleep and letting her hair down. Winter was no different.

As she tip-toed to the edge of the small porch, she silently, but swiftly hopped off. Kagome soon jumped tree to trees. As she reach the figure, she stopped short to hide behind a tree. As she slowly raised her head, her eyes then widen when she was face to face with ruby red eyes.

"Ah!" She jumped up quickly like a frighten cat up the tree. Looking down, she placed her right hand on her chest and gulped.

"K-Kyo-kun, what's up." She said panting. She jumped back down in front of Kyo. He was smirking. "Wh-what are you training here, it's late." She pointed out.

He did something unexpected, he smiled. "Nothing, just felt like exercising is all." He leaned down to come face to face with her, "The question is, what are you doing here? In your pajamas no less."

"Uh . . .To be blunt, I was curious to see who was training." She said crossing her arms, "Damn it's cold." She shivered.

Kyo sighed, 'What a moron.' As he thought this, his gaze went down to her body. 'For a freshmen, she got a nice-' He stopped short as he felt his face heat up. He could've sworn his ears steamed.

She looked up at the sky. The milky way headed straightforward. "Beautiful . . ." She whispered. He looked up along with her.

"What's so beautiful about that, nothing but stars." He scoffed.

"You get to see this everyday of course it's no big deal, but for me," she smiled, "In Tokyo, it isn't as clear as this part of Japan." She nodded her, "I can see why your always up in the roof."

Kagome hopped through the trees, until she reached the top. She crouched there looking up at the full moon. It was really bright today. For her, it was rare for her to see this since she was used to training. somehow, there was something good to stay here after all. _'That moon reminds of a dog, a big giant dog.'_

"What are you thinking of?" She almost fell out of the tree when she heard a voice right against her ear. Turning to the side, she smiled at Kyo who was right next to her, leaning on the tree.

"Well, I have this one friend," she started, "He was really close to me, and now," she sighed, "I don't know if he's going to wake up or not."

Kyo furrowed his eyebrow. "He likes to make himself superior to people, and he's also a jerk," Kagome closed her eyes, "He's one of the closest friend, probably closer to me than Inu Yashaor Kouga." She position herself so she was sitting on the branch with her legs swinging.

"It's been two years already," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

She caught herself and looked up at Kyo with a nervous grin, "N–Noting at all, don't worry about it." She waved her arms defensively.

"Is this guy your talking about," he paused and followed her back to the ground. As they reached the ground he continued, "Your boyfriend?"

Kagome looked at him, surprise evident in her face. "I-I-" She shook her head vigorously, "Course not! Look at me, am I someone to get myself a boyfriend?!" She asked almost accusingly.

Kyo secretly smile, "I suppose not." He said softly. He missed the blush that spread across her face.

"B-Besides, I'm planning not to be a married woman." She said and lifted her chin up proudly. As she hit her chest she added, "I am one to always protect myself, maybe some other people," she paused as she crossed her arms, "But never in my life will I let guys protect me."

She looked down, _"Not anymore."_

"Huh?"

She caught herself, "N-Nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Being a girl doesn't mean you have to be THAT strong." Kyo said, "Even a tomboy needs protection at times I guess."

Kyo shook his head. "No matter how much you say your strong, there will be a time you'll need help."

"Is that so?" Asked Kagome absentmindedly.

Closing his eyes, he smirked, "I haven't seen how strong you are, so what about we fight?" '

She blinked in surprise. Suddenly, she smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's see who's better."

* * *

**Sry for the long , LONG wait. But I had writer's block**


	8. Big City

_**Light of the Sohma**_

**Chapter 8**: _Tokyo_

* * *

They started out as they dashed towards another. Their fist stretched out, but they missed each other hitting the side of their face over their shoulder. Kagome crouched low and tried to swipe a kick up towards his face, but he blocked with his wrist as he did a front flip over her.

Coming down, he ran towards her again and this time, he jumped and came down with his heel, trying to kick her neck. Sliding to the side, she back flipped with her right hand and jumped on the tree. He came towards her again and punched her in her right. She winced, but caught herself as she landed on the ground.

She backed away from the tree as he jumped down trying to heel her again. He was caught off guard, as Kagome grabbed onto his shoulder and punched him in the gut.

Kyo doubled over, but didn't back down as he kicked her neck. She flew towards the tree, but she blocked with her wrist. Making her way back up, she jumped into the sky, and jumped kicked him. He dodged, but not quick enough as he was kicked in the side. Sliding on the ground, he was suddenly pulled by the hand when he was about to reach the water.

He looked up as Kagome pulled him up. They panted as they looked at each other. She smirked, "You lose." She reached her hand out. They shook.

"Don't worry, that was just a fluke."

She shook her head, turning around, "No, no, it was pure skill." Kagome waved her right index finger at him. Yawning, she tilted her head towards him, "It's getting late, I'm going to sleep." She smiled, "You should do the same Kyo-kun." She waved him off as she walked back towards Shigure's house.

* * *

Stepping out of the bus, he was forced to be pushed forward from the back. Looking around he noticed, the exit and entrance in the corner. Kagome walked passed him, and before he could yell at her for pushing him, she grabbed onto his arm and drag him up the exit.

"Let go of me!" He snatched his arm away. When he looked up, he could see the huge city.

Kyo had to run to catch up to Kagome across the street. He's foreign to Tokyo, so he wouldn't want to get lost. "Again, why we have to come all the way to Tokyo?" He asked walking side by side with her.

"Hey, it's almost Christmas, and this is one of the best place to go Christmas shopping." she shrugged, "Beside, I want to visit my family too."

He looked at her and felt a bit annoyed, "Yeah, Christmas shopping at the crowdest city in Japan, sure be smart." He said sarcastically. Kagome looked at him and with one swift hand, she smacked him in the back of the head. He glared at her as she smiled innocently with her head tilted back at him. She walked away with her hands behind her back like an innocent child.

Instead of chasing her, he proceeded to walk next to her deciding to get her back in some way, but not now. "Going to the mall or your house first?" He asked stuffing his hand in his pocket.

Thinking carefully, she looked to the side to see which street she was in. Her eyes widen once she caught a glimpse of black hair and royal blue eyes. "Uh . . .The closest place is . . ." She stumbled with her words. "That way to my home!" She pointed, then grabbed on to Kyo's brown sleeve and dashed away in the corner.

It truth, her home was way across the other side of Tokyo. She stopped suddenly, almost falling when Kyo knocked into her. She looked back, and in a robot-like manner, turned slowly towards the corner, "Kagome!" Kyo looked to the direction of the voice, and found it was that Inu Yasha dude with the silver hair and he was riding pretty quickly on his red skateboard.

Kyo looked back, and saw nothing but dust of where Kagome was. He looked back at Inu Yasha and saw him stopped short in front of him. "Oi! Where did that baka go?"

Didn't know what to say, he shrugged slowly and began to turn around. "Don't walk away from me!" He was gruffly grabbed on the left shoulder, but was quick as he flipped Inu Yasha over his head. Then, Kyo ran quickly where he thought Kagome had gone, 'That stupid moron . . .She just left me!'

When he was about to run passed the door of a coffee shop, the door swung open and practically dragged him in. He was then hauled to a table, faraway in the corner by none other than Kagome. She put the menu in front of him and told him to crouch so his face doesn't show.

"What the hell did you run away for?" He whispered harshly as he glared right at her face. Their heads were only a few inches away as he saw her smile in the shadow.

"Heh . . .Sorry about the this," she whispered back quickly glancing over her menu, then suddenly went to crouch back with Kyo. "What a pain."

Kyo's lips twitched angrily. "The only pain here is you."

She narrowed her eyes as she slowly slid her head out from the menu, "Sanaka-san . . ." She grounded out through her gritted teeth.

Kyo, curiously looked over the menu and saw who she was giving the dangerous look to. He has long wavy hair reaching his waist, black jacket over a purple shirt, dark cargo pant, red eyes, and motorcycle gloves. Crouching back down, he wondered who the hell was that guy. "You know him?" He finally asked her.

"Yeah, that's Naraku Sanaka, a despicable person." She clenched her fist, "He almost burned my hair when I was five."

Kyo actually almost cracked up laughing if it wasn't the hand that clamped over his mouth. He looked over to the side at Kagome, "Make a sound and I sware you'll regret it." She whispered dangerously in his ear. He blushed furiously and couldn't help but gulp at the tone she was directing at him.

He felt her grab onto his hand, and they both slowly made their ways slowly towards the glass door. "Wait, Higurashi-san . . ." She tensed up her shoulder as her head slowly turned towards Naraku. He walked up to them and she looked cluelessly around then pointed to herself.

"Me? I'm not Higurashi." Kyo looked at her curiously as she looked around innocently.

Naraku stopped short in front of her. "I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?" His voice made Kagome shiver. She hated that voice, it was too decent for this dude was what she thought.

"Uh . . .I'm not Higurashi." She forced a grin to come up her face as she looked up at him. 'He's gotten taller,' she thought cursing inside.

He chuckled lightly, "Please don't joke, I was hoping to find you someday." He grabbed onto her hands," He smiled, and to Kagome, mischievously. "I'm quite pleased that you finally came back."

Kyo eyes widen in surprise as he touched he touched her cheek, 'I thought she hated this guy!' He thought angrily. "Hey stop that!" He pulled Kagome's arm, which made her glance towards him to see what he was doing. Instead, he was glaring at Naraku.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow, "I'm sort of . . ."

"I'm her . . ." He glanced towards her as she mouthed something out. "Boyfriend!" Everybody in the room turned their head towards them as Kagome and Kyo turn beet red. Kagome, right then, dashed out of the shop, dragging along Kyo with her.

They stopped in front of a shrine. Panting, Kagome looked up and glared right into Kyo, "You moron! I said pen pal, not boyfriend!" She exclaimed still having a tint of red across her face.

"Well, I freakin' can't read lips ya' know."

Kagome regain her sense, looked to the side, "Oh well, we're here anyways." Kyo tilted his head to the side and his eyes traveled along the stairs.

"Th-this is your home?" He asked.

She didn't answer as she started to walk up the steps, "You'll probably get tired once you get up, there's a lot of steps to climb."

"Whatever, I can manage." He walked along side her, but gulped expectantly as he looked up at the flight of stairs before they actually would reach the shrine.

* * *

His legs were feeling sore as he trudged the last step of the shrine. He looked over at Kagome and saw her looked down at him, smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "You alright there Kyo-kun?"

Taking a deep breath, he stood straight up, "Course I am." He said in a tough voice.

"So I see." She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, being here a few times, you'll get used to it." She waved her hand dismissively as she led the way towards the house that was next to the shrine.

* * *

**Not much, but I hope that's satisfying . . .Cause finals are finally over . . . , ;)**


	9. Xmas, Energy Lost

**Light of The Sohmas'**

**Special Cure:**_ . . .Xmas isn't always Fun . . ._

* * *

Kagome walked along the trail holding a small gift-wrapped box. She wasn't so sure if she should give it to him or just leave it out. Her father is in there, should she go in along. She looked down at the gift, and looked at the invitation. Kyo and Tohru doesn't get come, she wonders if she should go back and jon them. Shaking her head, she had already made her choice to leave the two alone. Tohru and Kyo loves each other, right? 'No, he said he used to love her Damn it! I have to go back.'

Before she knew it, she reached the Sohma's main house. Slowly and shakily, her hands went up towards the wooden door. Gulping, she could feel herself shaking. Suddenly, the door open. "Hatsuharu?"

"Kagome?" He looked at her surprised. Her eyes furrowed as she held the gift, "Who's this for?"

She grumbled the name out. "What was that?" Hatsuharu leaned his ear towards her. Kagome grumbled the name out again. He turned his head to look at her, "I have no clue what you are saying there Kagome-chan."

"It's Akito's gift!" He jumped at her loud voice.

Hatsuharu smiled nervously as she pushed her way in. Kagome had given all the Sohma's a gift by hand, but it seems on Christmas eve, she would actually give Akito something. 'You don't have to Kagome, he got plenty already . . .' He shook his head as he proceeded outside. Hatori told him to get a piece of cloth that is tied around a tree somewhere.

* * *

Her eyes scanned through the kimono-wearing people. In her opininion, kimonos are very uncomfortable. 'And it's the middle of winter too.' She shivered thinking if she wore one, she'll be frozen to death. 

"Kagome-chan!" Her head zipped up to the familiar voice. Her dad came running towards her with a white and black, seven layered kimono. When he stopped in front of her, she had to tilt her head up to see his face. "I was wondering when you'll come." He smiled at her.

Utsuri began to lead her daughter towards the huge Christmas tree. When they reached it, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the tree. It was bright and beautifully decorated. "Amazing . . ." She whispered. Looking up, she saw the brightly glowing Christmas star. "It's almost like Tokyo's christmas tree."

"Is it?" She nodded her head unconsciously.

"Yeah, it's, I think it's as big as-Wait a minute!" She turned around and her eyes widen, "Aki-Ayiko?" She blushed furiously getting caught off guard. He was wearing a warm brown fur jacket on a black turtle-neck shirt, comfortable black slacks, black boots, and black beanie. Coughing, she look down and shook her head in a vigorous manner. Looking back up, she gave him a false glare. "Didn't see ya there."

He smiled at her, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He looked down towards her hands, "Ah, and who's this for?" He took the small box from her.

"Hey!" When she was ready to snatch it back, he lift it up over his head.

"It's for me." He smiled at the box then shook it against his ear, "What is it?"

Kagome stuffed her hands in her pocket as she turned from him. "Find out for yourself, I'm going back to Shigure-san's house." When she took a step on the snow, Akito grabbed her arm making her tilt her head towards him, "Need anything else?" She asked with a tint of annoyance.

Akito smiled slightly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Could you say my name? Correctly?" He asked her slightly, yet embarrassed as he felt his cheek heating up, fairly quickly.

Kagome turned towards him, "Akito." He smiled at her and nodded. Her eyebrows creased slightly down on her eyes as he grinned. "That is all I want for Christmas."

Kagome could feel her stomach churn. She was feeling guilty again and she knew it. When he turned around, Kagome stopped him by grabbing on to his wrist. Her face was downcast when he turned to her with questioning eyes. "I'm . . ." She gulped. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I do."

She closed her eyes and held her chin up high. It was as if she was showing determination. "I know you didn't choose to be my . . ." she grumbled, "Fiance." she adjusted herself as she fully face him. Her eyes set in a fierce stare looking in his. "And I've been acting like a jerk to you, which is suppose to be Inu Yasha and Kouga's department, so," she paused as she reached her hand towards him. _"Let's start over."_ she smiled fully at him.

Akito eyes widen slightly as he saw her smile. It was that once sincere smile she gave him at the window that made him fall for her this way. Getting his senses back, he hastily placed his hand in hers. They shook and he smiled towards her. _"Let's be friends._" He said.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?." She took her hand away and bowed traditionally.

Akito chuckled lightly as he bowed, "Hello. My name is Akito Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a pleasant smile on each of their faces. Suddenly, the two laughed for some unknown reason, "Well, Akito-kun, hope to see you soon."

"Yeah," he nodded in response. Suddenly, a cough came from his lips, as it became harder for him to breath.

"Akito?" He shook his head trying to say he's alright. Kagome furrowed her eyesborws. Suddenly, she took hold of his head and placed them on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Closing her eyes, she could feel her energy flowing into him.

Akito closed his eyes as he held her arm. His tense shoulder dropped easily getting relaxed. Kagome's blue enegry engulfed his body in a somewhat light glow. Everyone that was around them watched in amazement as Kagome and Akito's light mixed in with the Christmas light.

Hatori, Shigure, Ayami, and Utsuri pushed through the crowd to see what happen. Their eeys popped open when they saw Kagome and Akito. Suddenoy, it furrowed they realize the light that surrpunded them. "Kagome . . .She's healing him." Whispered Utsutri.

"Healing?" Ayami looked at Hatori, then to Shigure, then back at Utsuri. His eyes landed on Kagome and Akito, "Who is she?"

When the light disappeared around Akito and Kagome, Akito sighed and step back away from her. He looked at her, "Thank's Kagome . . .chan."

Her smile was faint as she fell in is arms. Kagome could hear people shouting her name. She could feel herself sweating and panting hard. She was tired, too tired. 'Why does this always happen to me? _Everytime . . ._' She closed her eyes as she feel herself being carried.

"Kagome, don't worry, you'll be alright." Said Utsuri as he carried her. His eyes glared at the people who just gawked at them, "Would you stop staring and open the door!" He yelled, "Or do you want me to bust it open instead?" He shouted angrily as they hurriedly bustle themselves to slide open the shoji door.

_'Alright . . .I just need a little,'_ Kagome sighed, _'Nap.'_

* * *

"What! My daughter's been in the hospital three times already?!" He screamed in Hatori's face. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me!" He wasn't as calm as he was before. 

Hatori shook his head, "We're sorry, but if you knew, your going to bring her back to Tokyo." He furrowed his eyebrow as he saw the rage in Utsuri's eyes. It was strange for him to be so angered. In short, Utsuri is one that doesn't get angered that quickly.

"I can't believe no one told me!"

Shigure stepped in and pushed his friend's shoulder down, "Please, we didn't mean to keep it a secret, so listen . . ." He paused, "We're sorry, I suppose that this is all my fault for not telling you sooner." He lips turning into a frown, "And I thought that," he paused, "That Kagome-san had told you."

Utsuri seemed to calm a bit as he dropped down to his knees and sat next to Kagome. She was panting harder than before with a cloth over her head. Her hair sprawled on the pillow of the futon. Akito was on her other side. "Last time she fainted too, but she wasn't like this before."

"She did this . . .before?" Utsuri stared up at Akito as the boy nodded.

Kagome coughed a bit in her sleep as they stared at her. Her eyes groggily opened, "Sesshoumaru-senpai . . ." Her whisper became rasped. Everyone, but Utsuri, didn't know who that was so they were confused to who she's calling out, "I'm sorry for being so weak."

Utsuri sighed, "He doesn't think your weak Kagome."

She turned towards her dad's voice, "But I am, I can't even control my powers yet." She sat up slowly. The kimono hugged her body as she stared at Utsuri, "I can't keep sleeping." She closed her eyes.

Everyone in the room had to shield their eyes as a light surrounded the room. It came from Kagome. Once it died down, Kagome was standing up with the clothes she had on before she came here. She put her gloves on, "I'm hate being weak." She whispered.

Their eyes widen. She somehow became healed. "I take the name of a Higurashi, and none are suppose to vulnerable." She shook her head as she walked passed Akito towards the door.

Hatori stopped her. "Are you sure you should be standing?" He asked her.

She glared at him. "I can manage." She slid open the shoji door, but once she was outside, she slid them back closed. Suddenly, she hit her back on the wall. As she tried to stand, she succeeded, but coughed. 'Why does my head feel so empty?' She shook her head, 'I guess this Christmas isn't so pleasant.' She thought as she staggered out of the Sohma's main house.

* * *

Akito sat on the porch with the gift that Kagom had gave him. It was a small snowman. He looked down towars it. 'Kagome . . .Her energy was incredible.' 

He shook his head. Looking up at the sky, he stared at the starless night.

_"And who says I'll follow my ancestor's decision?"_

_"If you don't follow, then we will make you."_

He smiled slightly as he remembered her words.

_"Just remember this, you and I are enemies." _

A laugh escaped his lips when he recalled of them "starting over" today.

_"Let's start over."_

His eyebrow furrowed when he remembered her whispering the name Sesshoumaru. 'Who's this Sesshoumaru?'

* * *

_**It's a short christmas episode, but I know, it's lame cause I had somewhat of a writer's block. And the next chapter of Light Of the Sohma isn't this one, and I apologize for that as well. There will be NO Christmas special for "My Only Tenshi." No Christmas special, it's just going to skip over to winter festival, not Christmas, oops, I jus gave a small spoiler.**_

**_This episode is mostly pointing to Akito's point of view. He's deeply in love with Kagome. And he's not really the antagonist, remember this._**


	10. Spring Love is in the Air, err maybe n...

**Light of The Sohmas'**

**Chapter 9: **_Spring Depression_

* * *

Kagome looked out in the window. _Another day, another quarter. _The sakuras' flew passed her face. It was spring. It wasn't like she disliked Spring, but she find it hard not to feel depressed. She missed her friends back at Tokyo, along with what they did. Being with Kouga-kun and Inu Yasha-kun was never boring.

Holding her hand out the window, a small sakura landed on the palm of her hand. "Kagome-kun," she stood up straight and turned around. It was a girl with gray eyes with wavy brown hair. Her uniform is a blue sailor suit. If Kagome didn't know any better, the girl seems to be flustered. _Eh? Is it that hot?_

"Anou . . .Kagome-kun, i-if you don't have any business, would you," The girl looked down at her feet. Her eyes closed tightly, soon reopened as she blurted out. "Would you go on a date with me to the movies!"

Kagome winced. She started to feel sick in her stomach. _Another one? Damn, I hate feeling this guilty. _She gulped and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't." _Because I'm not a guy. _The girl looked devastated. Kagome could've sworn she was about to cry. Instead, the girl smiled nervously, her eyes wavering.

"I-I understand."

Kagome watched sadly at the girl's back. This was the tenth girl she had to turn down! Couldn't these people see through her disguise? _I suppose not. But they never actually asked me if I'm a guy or a girl. _A small sighed escaped her lips as she looked down.

Before, at her old school, she could remember the fights she got with almost every guy at her school. They said that she was stealing their girl. Yeah, she always dress as a guy. Yet, no one ever noticed. Kagome almost vomit in front of those guys. This school is a bit more peaceful. So far, the only fights she gets into is with Kyo.

"Hey Kagome-kun." She smiled towards Sango. Kagome had barely get to see her childhood friend anymore. She was either busy with student council, sports, clubs, and volunteer work. The girl was used to calling Kagome "kun" since they were in school together. "Ah, it's a nice day isn't it?" Sango leaned against the window cell next to Kagome watching the sakura danced around the wind.

Kagoem snorted. "Nice as in boring? Yes." She looked towards Sango. "Oh, you finally have time for your friend eh?" Kagome asked sarcastically out of boredom.

A small giggle came from the girl. "I'm sorry Kagome-kun, I was caught up with other activities around the school," said Sango. "I'm going to have to go in a little while though, try not to be bored when I'm gone."

"And I'm not bored now?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm only joking. I usually fight whoever until the school day is over. It's somewhat a traditon back at my old school for me." Kagome looked up at the sky. "Along with senpai," Kagome sighed once more.

"Kagome-kun!" She jumped when Sango called out to her name. When she looked over to Sango, she had to step a bit to the side. The girl was grinning from ear to ear. "You still have a crush on Sesshoumaru-senpai don't you!" Sango pointed at Kagome accusingly.

She became flustered. "What! What the hell made you think that!" She was trying to regain her composure as she coughed to let her flush face calm down. "O-Of course I don't like senpai. I never did in the first place." Kagome blinked as Sango laughed.

"Right . . ." Sango whispered. Her smile slowly became a frown. "Is he well . . .um . .you know . . .awake?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet. He's still sleeping like a mutt." She sighed once more as she stared at the bottom.

"Oh, look at this Sango." Kagome pointed to the bottom at the cement trail that leads to another building of the school's property. The other girl looked down. "You see Tohru-san?"

Sango nodded. "What's so special about them?" Her eyes narrowed when they started to make Tohru back up from them. "Hey, what are they doing?" Sango was about to yell for them to stop, but Kagome pushed her back.

"Next, Uotana-san and Hanajima-san will come and threaten those three." Sango blinked in confusion. Then out of nowhere, the two came waltzing over glaring at the Yuki fanclub. The three didn't seem so afraid of Uotana-san, but seems to be deathly frighten of Hanajima-san. Kagome knew all this is going to happen. She smirked when Sango had a bewildered look.

The girl looked at Kagome, "How'd you guess?" '

"Ah," was her reply. "Being bored everyday that's how." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango let out a little laugh. "Well, I got to go, it's nice talking to you Kagome," Sango turned around, "Chan."

Kagome glared murderously at Sango's retreating back who ran through the hallway and down the stairs. _Heh. _

"Anou, Kagome-kun." Kagome turned around with a rather blank expression. A small smile came to her lips. _Another one? _It was another girl. She recognize this girl to be in her home room class. Long, nice straight black hair, huge honey brown eyes, short about five foot one, wearing the sailor suit, and her name was Eriuki. "If you're not busy, do you want to hang out somewhere."

Same reply. "I'm sorry, I can't."

The girl furrowed her eyebrow. "B-But why?" Kagome didn't answer, but just gave out a small sigh. "You seem so distant from everyone else . . ." The girl trailed off.

Kagome just blinked. _I am? _"I am?" She voiced her thoughts out loud.

The girl suddenly looked up. "Yes! The only people you seem to hang out with is the Sohmas', Tohru-san, and often with Sango-san." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I never see you make any new friends at all."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously as the girl advance forward. "Kagome-kun, onegai, just once?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

Eriuki sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground. "You're so cold." Was the small whisper as she walked down the stairs turning her back to Kagome. For Kagome, she stood there frozen. A lump in her throat. _I'm cold? _She stared blankly with her mouth hanging open as the wind picked up and blew her low ponytail over her right shoulder.

* * *

He looked to his left at the chattering Tohru, then to his right at the silent Kagome. She seems to be more quiet than usual. A bit depressed also. Her shoulders were slagged as she dragged her foot. Kyo scratched his head in confusion. Yuki and Tohru seems to be talking about the spring festival, yet he expected Kagome to join in. Instead, she walked as if she was dead.

As they reached the house, he took off his shoe and went inside. Walking to his room, which isn't much, he caught the sad sigh that came from behind him. He felt very annoyed. He doesn't know why, but he knows he doesn't like it. "Oi-"

"Kyo, what would like for dinner? It's your choice this time." He blinked in surprise. When he looked over Tohru's shoulder, Kagome was already gone to her room.

"Err . . .Anything that doesn't have to do with leak, I'm fine with it." He answered.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed as she went out of the balcony. Leaning against the rail, she looked far off into the mountain and through the forest. The wind blew her hair as it flew gently behind her. Her eyes glazed over as her mind overflowed with images.

_Flashback _Kagome, seven years old.

_Kagome skipped over the rocks of the pond. Her braid over her left shoulder, wearing a blue yukata and brown sandals. Her smile was big since it's a perfect summer day. She skipped over the rocks to the long trail to get to the dojo. _

_"Kagome-chan, don't skip, you might fall in." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the older Sesshoumaru. He was only two years older than her and already wiser than most. He shook his head and started walking over the pond. She grinned and started skipping around again. _

_She stopped when she saw a frog jump by. "Froggy!" She called out as it jumped through a separate rock that is away from the trail. She furrowed her eyebrow as she followed the frog's action. _

_"Kagome! What are you doing!" She looked at Sesshoumaru and pointed to the frog. "Come back here now! You could fall in baka!" _

_She glared at him, but continued. The smile was evident in her face, but it soon became of shock as she jumped upon another rock. She slipped and fell right into the pond. The pond was deep and she wasn't taught how to swim just yet. "Sesshoumaru-senpai! Sesshoumaru-senpai!" _

_"Kagome-chan!" She called out his name one last time as she started to fall deeper into the water. Her eyes began to drift close. _

_'Sesshoumaru-senpai . . .' _

_

* * *

_

_She felt sick. Suddenly a coughing fit erupted from her throat as she instantly sat up. "Kagome-chan." She opened her eyes and looked to the side and saw Sesshoumaru-senpai. He was in a white robe, his soft silver hair wet, golden eyes staring right at her, and a hand on her head. "Now you've done it." He grumbled. _

_She blinked as she felt her eyes weary. "What happened?" She asked. "What did I do? Why are you wet? Where is your other-" _

_"Shizuka ni Kagome-chan." She blinked and nodded. _

_He sighed as he pushed her down and tucked the blanket up to her chin. "You're such a baka." He told her. She wanted to protest, but he kept her quiet with a small warm, wet towel placing over her head. "You almost drowned in the pond, trying to catch an insignificant frog." He was using big words again. _

_Kagome coughed again. "You were lucky I was there or else you would've died." Kagome's eyes widen. That explain the reason why his hair is wet. "Because the pond wasn't quite clear, you caught a cold." He told her. _

_Kagome let out a small smile. "I'm . . ." Her voice was hoarsed, "Sorry." _

_"It's okay, as long as you're alright now." _

_Her smile widen a little. "I'm sorry that I worried you." Her eyes glazed over in confusion. His face flushed. Was he sick too? _

_"I . . .uh . . .have to . . .go now . . ." He seemed to be looking for words. "My otousan called . . .err . . .me earlier . . for something." He finished off lamely rushing out the shoji door and leaving her behind. _

_A small smile came to her lips. '. . .Thank you Sesshoumaru-senpai . . .'_

End Flashback

"I can't believe I remembered that. It was a long time ago too." She whispered silently. _I was really weaker than him too. _She kicked herself mentally. She wasn't that weak anymore, and he's just a sleeping mutt in the hospital. A lump formed in her throat. _I guess I really do miss him. Even his cold insults. _

She turned around as she heard knocking. "Err . . .Come in?" She called out a bit unsure. When the door open, she was surprise to see Kyo there with that same scowl. It's like he's always angry at something.

"Dinner ready." She nodded, but could feel he needed to say something as they stared at each other.

"Well . . .is there anything else you need to say?"

"Anou . . .Well . . ."

Her stomach growled. "Oi! I'm hungry, lets go eat!"

* * *

Kagome took a bite of her tofu. The best food made by Tohru. She looked around only to see a tension in the air. It was around Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. They were really creeping her out. "Oi Tohru-san. This is great." She smiled, but gulped when Tohru smiled lifelessly, her eyes wavering as if tears were about to fall.

She looked at Yuki next. He was just chewing without any sense in it. His eyes were blank, but saddened. Then, she looked towards Kyo, who wasn't eating much like he usually would. _This is creepy and weird. _She thought. Kagome had never seen them like this before. _Okay, probably I never seen them sad like this before. _

Kagome looked towards Shigure with a frown. He looked at her and shook his head with a sigh. Yeah, he definitely know what's going on. _So I'm the only one that is freakin' clueless? _

"I need to go to work." Tohru said standing up. Kagome could see the older girl bit her lips as she dragged her feet. Once Tohru was gone, Kagome looked the two. Usually, one of them would get up and offer to take her, which is mostly Yuki.

"Anou . . ." they turned their lifeless eyes to her. "Isn't anyone going to offer to join her?" She regret those words that came out of her mouth. Yuki slammed his bowl on the low table and gave Kyo a cold glare. Kagome gulped even more when Kyo didn't do anything but stare at Yuki. It was strange because usually Kyo would stand up and start a fight. Kyo sighed and stood up.

"It's your fault Kyo." Yuki said in a harsh whispered.

Kyo clenched his fist. "I'm sorry for not feeling the same way towards her! Is that a problem!" He screamed in Yuki's face. Kagome took a salad from another bowl and started to chew really quickly. "I told you already, I used to feel that way towards her, but I love someone else!"

"Yeah, and broke her heart by saying you love-"

"Shut up you damn rat!" Yuki stopped and turned swiftly to the back door and went outside, slamming the shoji door in the process.

Kagome gulped. Kyo turned to her and she slowly looked up at him. "Err . . .What just happened?" She asked. Kagome blinked when his eyes glinted of some other emotion. She wasn't sure what it is, but it was still there. He looked at her strangely. "Anou . . .Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"You just shut your trap too!" He yelled at her. She was taken aback. "You're nothing but a nuisance! It's all your fault!" Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly as he ran out of the shoji door. Her lips started to twitch. _A nuisance! _She slammed her bowl on the low table.

"I'l show him! A nuisence am I! And what the hell does this have to do with me!" She screamed, frustrated as she ran out after the damn Kyo.

Shigure was left there looking at the low table. _When did life get so complicated. Especially when it comes to the heart?_

* * *

Kyo kept on running through the forest away from that damn Higurashi. She knows nothing with that innocent look. He remembered her eyes widen a bit with a small look of hurt when he accused her. He stopped short at a small pond.

He grumbled angrily as he seated himself on the grass, lying against a large rock. Closing his eyes, he recalled this evening.

_Flash back_

_Kyo looked out at the blue, gray sky. He felt a peace overwhelm him. Spring seems to only be what calms the mood these days. He felt somewhat saddened at the fact that Kagome was depressed over something. He wasn't sure why even though it wasn't any of his business. Kyo found out something during the winter break. 'I fell out of love for Tohru-chan, and in love with Kagome-chan.' _

_"Kyo-kun." He sat up and looked towards Tohru as she climbed up the ladder. _

_"What's up?" He waved his hand at her. She smiled at him warmly, her usual warmth that always made his heart react. Yet now, he just see it as a friendly smile. She smile like that to everyone. Kyo was sure he had loved her. Her kind heart, warm smile, and strong-willed made him feel such emotion. He wasn't stupid; he also knew that Yuki felt the same. Yet now, it seems he started to see her as a friend and nothing else. It's strange that way. _

_"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you somthing." She gulped and looked up at him. He smiled and waited. Nothing can go wrong today. _

_Tohru crawled slowly towards him. He waited patiently for her to say something. "Kyo," she whispered when she was in front of him. She sat next to him. "I-I . . ." She gulped and closed her hand into a fist in front of her chest, her other hand on the roof top. "I always wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid." _

_"Tell me what?" He asked. He doesn't get it. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "Afraid? Is something wrong Tohru? Is someone threatening you?" His eyes furrowed. _

_The girl shook her head. "I-Iie, it's nothing like that, just that . . .I kept this secret for a long time now, I always wanted to tell you." _

_He caught a glimpse of violet hair next to the ladder. What ever it is, it must be big since the rat boy was eavesdropping. Tohru whispered something, but he didn't heard her. "Huh?" _

_She looked at him with this strange look in her eyes. "I love you Kyo." His eyes widen. _

_'This cannot be happening. Why now?' _

_He didn't know how to answer. What is he suppose to say, 'I used to love you, but ever since Kagome-chan came, I fell in love with her?' No, that would totally break Tohru. When did Tohru started to develop THOSE kind of feelings for him. He glanced over Tohru's shoulder only to see rat boy's head gone. _

_"Umm . . .I . . . ." He looked down until his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Tohru," he whispered hearing a small gasp from Tohru. "I love someone else." He looked at Tohru expectedly, but she just gave him a soft nervous smile. _

_"I-I understand." She whispered turning from him. He grabbed onto her shoulder. "Y-Yes?" Kyo could hear her voice breaking so he took his hand away. _

_"We-we're still friends right?" He really hoped so. She was the only one that actually made friends with him in the first place. _

_Tohru nodded furiously. "O-Of course Ky-Kyo-kun. We'll always stay friends." He looked at her worriedly as she whispered. "And nothing more I'm afraid." _

_He looked down guilty. _

_

* * *

__A small sigh came to his lips as he sat on the porch. He looked down on the trail. Looking up, he could see Kagome's chin. Of course, her room was right above his. He looked down at the apple in his hands. Standing up, he walked over to the door and left his room. 'Maybe I should tell her.' _

_As he closed his shoji door, he was face to face with rat boy. He doesn't know what to say to Yuki. So he said what he usually say. "What? You want to start a fight?" _

_"Iie," Kyo could see his clenched teeth. "Why?" He looked at Yuki confusion. What's he talking about?_

_"Huh?" _

_"Why don't you love Tohru?" He asked. Oh that. Kyo shook his head. _

_"She's all yours' rat boy." Kyo replied. "I'm not a baka you know, I know how you feel towards Tohru." He said tossing the apple in his hand and catching it again._

_Yuki seethed in anger. "Are you saying that you're tossing her aside like an old doll and getting a new one?" The tone of Yuki's voice was one not to reply with. _

_"Iie! I wouldn't do that!" Kyo protested. "It isn't my fault that I love someone else." _

_Yuki glared at him. "How can you toss Honda-san aside, and love another?" Yuki narrowed his eyes._

_"I'm not tossing her aside. It's just . . ." Kyo looked down at his feet feeling worst that ever. "I can't love her anymore than just a friend or an imoto." _

_Yuki grabbed on Kyo's neck collar angrily. Kyo looked away from Yuki's eyes. His stomach was really churning. "Your tossing her aside for a tramp you barely know!" _

_Kyo's eyes became angry. "Kagome's not a tramp!" He slapped his hand over his mouth quickly as his eyes widen. _

_A crash could be heard to their side. They looked towards the source and their eyes widen. Tohru was right there, wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I need to go to my room now." Tear poured from her eyes as she ran up the stairs straight to her room. Soon after, Yuki followed._

End Flashback

_Nothing can go wrong my ass! _Kyo slammed his fist angrily on the ground, his eyes still closed. _How can I hurt Tohru that much? _

"K'so!" He screamed.

"Gahh!"

* * *

**Jeez . . .I finally updated! Oh yeah, I didn't want to continue after the Christmas somewhat episode. (writer's block, lol). I'm hella sorry for the long, long, LONG, LONG update. It was a very. very long wait. I won't be so surprise if you won't review, but PLEASE review!**


	11. Her Story

**Light of The Sohmas'**

**Chapter 10: **_Waking up_

* * *

Kyo stood up and turned around to meet with deep blue eyes. "Kagome?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She looked at him with the confusion that usually covered her features. Kagome is denser than anyone he knows. The way she become oblivious with the situation in the house. Scoffing at her, he sat back down letting her stare at his back.

The grass rustle as he felt her near him. Surprisingly, he felt his beck hit something sold. Turning his head slightly, he could see the back of her head as she leaned on his back. "Look," Her voise is soft, "Whatever I have done to make you mad, I didn't meant it." Tch, of course she didn't mean it.

_It isn't your fault. _He wanted to say, but his only response is staying quiet. Her violent attitude lessen and lessen everyday he noticed. Kagome's more calm now than before. They would always argue most of the time, but she stopped somewhat. Her retort became more and more quieter and distant. Its as if her soul isn't here.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad or Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun. I'm not sure what I've done, but whatever it is must be bad." DOn't apologize. Instead, he clenched his hands into a fist. "You guys acted weird on the table and didn't know what was bothering you all." He looked forward as she tilted her head back as he feel her hair brush against his neck.

A sigh escaped her lips. "I know I haven't been acting myself in all. If I influence you three, I really am sorry." She should just stop apologizing. Kyo wanted so badly to blame her for everything, but how could he? Kagome never have done anything to cause any of this. It isn't her fault she attracted him. It isn't her fault that this curse is on him. It isn't her fault that he loves her. None of this is her fault. Only if she hadn't come in the first place, he would've return the feelings to Tohru.

"Kyo-kun? Are you still there?" A small smile came to his lips.

"Hai, and what are you moping for anyways? You've been depressed lately." He is curious. It's true what she said. Kagome isn't acting herself lately.

Kyo felt her stiffen behind him, but relaxed afterward. Turning his head slightly, he could feel her head leaving from his neck as her long hair cascaded down over her shoulder. He noticed when she leaves her hair down, she looks more feminine. "T-today," he turned his head back and waited for her to continue.

"Today i-is th-the day h-he went in a c-come because of m-m-me." His eyes widen. So, this dude she mention that one night is asleep. That is what Kagome meant when he's still asleep; he's in a coma.

"What did he do?" He couldn't help but ask. Kagome didn't answer and he wondered if he should even ask. It's her personal life. Considering the fact that the person did it for her, she doesn't want to be reminded. Kyo waited a little longer, but she just sat there.

Turning back to the waterfall when he saw her head dipping lower, he sighed. It isn't his business and yet he still want to know. "There was a crossfire today, two years ago, between gangs. I was right in the middle of it all." He could hear the tremble in her voice. "Sure I can take of myself, but not between five bullets going at the same time in every direction." Suddenly, her body trembled behind him.

"That is when I was sure I was going die when one aimed directly at my heart. I had already been shot on the arm then as well." Her voice was slowly breaking and winced slightly. "That is w-when S-Sesshouamru-se-senpai came and took the bullet from behind when he pushed me away." She was breathing hard. "I-it nearly touched his heart. He almost died." Kagome sighed to calm her breathing, "And th-that is when I-I found out th-that h-he . . ." She just trailed off leaving it unfinished.

Kyo turned his head slightly and his eyes widened slightly when he saw a small tear hit the grass. "He told me he loves me." She whispered. "Just before he f-fell asleep." She started laughing lightly. "I didn't even know either until that day."

He froze in his place. Love her . . .? How much guys fell for her but him? He could tell that her seemingly two best friend has a thing for her so does Hatsuharu, how could she not notice this. Shaking his head, a smirk formed on his lips. _Maybe she's ignorant, or completely a baka._

"So, I'm guessing you feel the same?" He asked tightening his in the process. Kyo can't help it. She just told him what had happened to her and now he wants to know.

"Anou . . ." She paused, "I'm not so sure. I had always thought of him as my aniki, but after that day, I don't know what to think."

After her confession, they stayed like that in silent. Her body stopped trembling, but he could feel the sadness seeping from her aura. "You know, your story seems to be a lie." He said. He only half believes it. He felt her elbow meeting his waist double over just for a second.

"That's why I never want to say it. No one ever believes that I caught between a fued of gangsters." He smirked.

"Exactly, what were you doing there?"

Kagome sighed. "I was there to deliver something to Inu Taisho-sensei." Her looked back at her once more as leaned her head on his neck to relax herself. "Instead, cars and motorcycles came around." He slightly raised his eyebrow in confusion when she stopped.

"And?"

"Well, I got sort of curious of what they were arguing." He almost fell over on his head. Well, that is a likely thing to do when it comes to Kagome. "Something about stealing from one another I think." She laughed lightly. "Soon after, they started pulling guns." Kyo felt her shifting slighty. "I was about to leave, but they circle around where I was hiding." She laughed lightly.

"They started accusing me of being a spy between another gang. I was too speechless to answer them too, but one thing is for sure," she snickered. "They all were fool when they thought I was a guy." A slight easy tension entered her. "So they accused of each other of bringing in a spy. That is when they started shotting across from one another. Of course I was in middle, so I got caught in it." She paused, "And you know the rest . . ."

"You know Kagome," he might as well tell her how he feels. Looking up at he sky as his head touched her head, he smiled. Even though he might get his heart broken, it doesn't mean he'll back down from stealing hers' like she did his. _"I love you."_

* * *

He couldn't see anything. Why is everything so dark? His hand twitched slightly to feel anything. He lift it up slowly until it reached his forehead. Slowly, he opened his eyes to only close it tightly again when he met with blazing white light. HE couldn't remember what happen. All he knows that he had held Kagome, then everything went black.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're awake!" He knew that voice. It Is his retainer Jaken, the little old man with wide mouth and green errie eyes. Squinting, he turned his head to see Jaken with tears streaming down his face.

He looked around and found Rin, the small girl sitting on the other side of him. What happened? Looking around, he slowly sat up as he saw a nurse leaving the room shouting for the doctor. He was in a . . .hospital? As he rubbed his forehead, he felt his hair slowly moving down his back. Images started to enter his mind.

Sesshoumaru remembered the gunshots . . . street gangs . . .and Kagome in the middle. His eyes widen. Turning to Jaken who wiped his tears away, he glared at the old man. "Kagome." He panted. "Where is she?" He practically growled at he old man.

* * *

She laughed at his small joke. "Oi, quite joking around baka." Sure it seems funny, but if she was any other girl, she would've taken it very seriously. But knowing him, he's probably joking around with her. She stood up and patted her rear as if an acting of dusting.

Slowly, turning around, she faced his back. Blinking in confusion as she saw his hands tighten into a fist, she fell back on her rear when he turned swiftly around her. His aura started blaze angry. He started mumbling inaudible words as he walked past her. When he was out of sight, Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

_Nani? What just happen?_ Did she said something wrong? Raising an eyebrow, she slowly stood back up and stared at the forest where he gone off. He's heading back home. _Anou, I hope he isn't mad at me. _Sighing, her shoulders slumped. Kagome has no clue what is happening, but she just hope it gets better.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around. She could feel something. It's far away though. A defeated sigh escaped her lips. Maybe it isn't the best time to go back to Shigure's house. Yuki seems tense and she thinks she got Kyo mad as well. _Maybe I should just head back home to Tokyo. Though, that wouldn't solve anything either. _

Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she left the forest and the Sohma's property. Looking down at her feet, she practically dragged herself. Kagome has no clue where she should head to, but let her feet take her. Deep in thought, she wanted to kick herself now. Why in the world would she tell Kyo about that? _Maybe because I actually trust him . . ._ Kicking a can, she crossed the street when a sign says that she can walk.

As she reached the other side, she turned the corner while kicking the can to herself. She felt depressed again. Pouring out the story didn't help that well. It made her heart sink deeper with guilt. Yes, she feels guilty for putting her own senpai in the mess. Literally, curiosity CAN kill the cat.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw the park. With a frown, she lifted her feet and turned directly, heading to the park. It wasn't deserted, but the bench is. As she reached the bench, she stopped in her tracks as she stared at the bench. Her mouth gaped slightly, but when slowly the image faded. "Sesshoumaru-senpai . . .What DO I feel for you?" She questioned herself as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

* * *

_It's been two years . . ._He looked down at his lap. It's been two years since he went in a coma. He felt relief wash over him when his retainer told him that Kagome is alright. He smiled mentally as he pictures her face smiling at him. It faded once he felf a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he's met with the golden eyes of his otousan. "I'm glad you are back." His otousan smiled at him as he only nodded. Two years since that incident. Now that he remembered correctly . . .he told her. Furrowing his eyebrow, he felt a lump in his throat. Where is she right now?

"Feh."

He looked up and faced his otouto who leaned against the wall. A smirk formed on his otouto's lips. "Welcome back Fluffy-sama."

"Same goes for you, Inu Yasha no baka." He mocked imitating Kagome. Looking on the other side of the wall, he saw Kouga looking at him somewhat curiously. "Kouga?" He queston slightly. He would never thought that this boy would visit either. Considering, Inu Yasha and Kouga were rivals. No, they also were rivals of Kagome trying to be the better fighter.

"Glad your back with us Sesshoumaru-san." He looked towards his side and see the monk. Everyone is here, except for the one person he ACTUALLY wanted to see. Where is she?

* * *

Shigure picked up the ringing phone. "Moshi. Moshi." He said as his eyes cast off a dazed look. He's still thinkong of the novel he is ready to write.

"Oi! Shigure!" Instantly, Shigure grinned. It's his old friend Utsuri. Hopefully, he isn't calling to take Kagome back. He was furious when he heard his daughter was in the hospital a couple of times. "Is Kagome-chan there?" Shigure instantly paled. Oh no . . .

"Anou . . ." He replied rather nervously. "Why do you need her?"

He heard a small chuckle from the other line. "Are you worried that I'll taka Kagome-chan back? Well, rest a sure it is nothing of the sort, even though I truly misses her . . .Oh yeah! Did Kazuma-san came yet?"

Shigure smiled off. "Iie, he might arrive in a month later or so." Replied Shigure. "Oh yes, is that why you called?"

"No, I need to talk to Kagome-chan? Could you put her on the line?"

"She isn't here at the time." Shigure had to take the receiver from his ear as Utsuri yelle. "Anou . . .Why are you so urgent?"

There was silent in the land. Soon, a small sigh came from the phone. "I can't tell you, so when Kagome-chan comes, tell her to call my cell alright Shigure?"

"Hai."

"Ja."

"Ja." Relied Shigure as he hung up the phone. Walking through the hallway, he stopped and opened the door. He saw Kyo coming homding a bit flustered and angry as he sat on the porch.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat next to the rather dangerous guy. "Anou . . .Where is Kagome?" He asked.

"The hell with her! I actually told her and she thought it was a complete joke! I can't believe her." even though Kyo wasn't making sense, Shigure understands.

Waving his hand defensively, Shigure smiled nervously. "I'm just asking where she is? She was with you wasn't she?"

Kyo turned to him with a glare. "Hai, but I left her."

Shigure nodded. "Oh, I see." _Ya might even have to wait till' tomorrow Utsuri, your daughter seems depressed as it is. _

* * *

Hope you review even though it's a cliffie. I got lazy and stopped. hehe. Well, there ya go. Sesshoumaru is finally awake. Kagome is going to have to battle her heart when she meets with her senpai. Oh yeah, I finally found out what I might do to have her break the curse. I thought of it recently and it will just have to do. Anou . . .Any suggestion who she should turn out with? I was thinking of Kyo, then I thought Akito, then Sesshoumaru came to mind. I got a headache when I thought of the ending of this story. I have no clue who she should be with anymore; Kyo, Akito, or Sesshoumaru? 


	12. Ai?

**Light of the Sohmas'**

**Chapter 11** – _Ai?_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked up from the shrine. Damn, this place became dusty. Without her, Kagome's ojiisan can not manage the shrine. Her otousan was probably busy working with Inu Taisho-sensei. Kaasan was probably in her flower shop. She realized that she was the one who had been taking care of the shrine all this time. Kagome shrugged and walked up the steps to get a brook from the warehouse. 

As she entered the warehouse, Kagome instantly regret it. Kagome tried to run, but the boxes wiggled and landed on her. Dust gathered everywhere as she started to cough. "Grandpa!" She exclaimed angrily. She trudged away from the boxes as she pushed it against herself. Damn . . . Where is everyone? By now, they all should be rushing out to see the commotion. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome glared at the boxes as if she can turn them to ashes.

Getting the broom on the side, Kagome kicked the boxes inside before closing the shed once more. It was probably ojiisan's ridiculous artifacts. As she reached the steps, Kagome started to sweep the shrine. Though it may be a boring past time, this was one of her favorites. It gave her some time to think and sort out her mind. Sesshoumaru-senpai . . . was her senpai and childhood friend. He's been there for her since she can remember. She just hoped he wouldn't blame her for anything that happened two years ago, although she knew it was her fault to begin with.

Kagome sighed. There was Kyo too . . . He seemed pretty ticked off at her. Maybe she shouldn't have laughed. Yeah, maybe that's why he's so mad. Who knew he can be such a drama queen? She smiled suddenly at his weird attitude towards her. He reminded her of Inu Yasha. She kept Inu Yasha and Kouga as a brother, but there are times they can act like idiots. Kouga and Inu Yasha are idiots that are overprotective. she really do consider them as older brothers. They sure act like one, she noticed.

Kagome swept the leaves to the bushes next to the goshinboku tree. She smiled up at it. This was a time tree or so her otousan and ojiisan kept nailing in her mind. They told her something unusual about it too and the relation to the Sohma. She was a fool to think that it was just a legend. The Sohmas' were real and mikos' are real. And she just happened to be an ancestor of the priest who served the king.

--

"_Kagome-chan, now I'll proceed to the lesson of the Goshinboku tree," her father started. _

_The small child scowled. "I've heard it from ojiisan a lot of times already! Do I have to?" _

_"Hai . . ." Utsuri said with exasperation. "It's been passed down from the Higurashi line since-I don't care when," he said nonchalantly. _

_Kagome grumbled inaudible whines as Utsuri told the seven year old to sit on the ground as he hopped over the Goshinboku tree. "This tree was planted during the feudal era by an emperore-and don't ask which emperor, I haven't the slightest- and a priestess by the name of Keade," he said. "For some reason, it grew in three years as it is today after it was planted. It must be the power of the emperors'."_

_"Keade?" Kagome perked up at hearing the child's voice. _

_"Hai, Keade from the Higurashis'," Utsuri explained. "The Hiyokashis' are related to us by her elder sister Tsubaki, a dark miko." Kagome gasped as Utsuri shook his head. "Do not think badly of the Hiyokashis' Kagome. They're the ones who have helped kept our family powerful. By competing with us, our generations of heirs and heiress become stronger and stronger from other ancestors of miko and monks. Since Tsubaki and Keade's generation, the Higurashis' has been superior, per say."_

_Utsuri shook his head. "Keade had always been a kind-hearted soul who was chosen to serve the emperor since she was a child. Tsubaki was the elder sister who had not accepted Keade's position and did whatever she can to foul Keade's plans," he said softly. "Tsubaki placed a curse on this tree once . . . the tree that Keade and the emperor planted together." _

_Utsuri leaned against the tree. "This was the tree that started the Sohma's curse . . . "_

_"Curse?" Kagome asked. _

_Utsuri sighed. "When Tsubaki placed a curse upon this tree, the emperor thought of an idea. Keade was able to remove the curse by placing it on a human. Demo . . .It had dire consequences," Utsuri said, his presence darkining. "Though she did it to save the tree, a tree that kept the forest from being corrputed, it was wrong of our ancestor to do this to a whole family."_

_"Anyways . . . the emperor thought of a plan by creating a competition for animals within the forest. This emperor was a chinese emperor who believed in the chinese zodiac. Here, he called several animals to the competition." _

_"Once the competition was done, he placed the curse upon a noble who served under the emperor. He was a Sohma . . . who was loyal and the tree was what preserved the forest and kept the balance between demons and humans at bay from the humans. The curse to the tree had almost destroyed it. Because accepted the task of the curse, his life was shorten. The curse made all the animals become humans. It was tragic how the noble Sohma's ancestors continue to pass down the curse to other generation. Even now . . ." _

_"Huh?"_

_Utsuri shook his head. "It is nothing Kagome. Now . . . Summarize the story of the Goshinboku tree for me."_

_"Eh?" _

--

She never understood what he meant about the "Sohma" or "curse" then, but now it was easy to comprehend. Keade had lost her powers thanks to Tsubaki for the next generation of Keade could've destroyed the curse. They needed to wait for a five hundred years for someone to harbor the same power as Keade and it just had to be her. Tsubaki had protected the Shikon jewel until she became corrupted and it was given to Keade. Soon, it was passed down to the Hiyokashis' once more when they proved their purity. The Higurashis' had lost all their powers at the time thanks to Tsubaki's curse. Over the course of time, the Higurashi had been cured.

Kikyou was suppose to be the guardian of the Shikon, but because she was born, they've given her the task to be the "Sohma's Light" and the guardian once more as Keade was. Kagome sighed as she made herself over the tree. It was getting late and there was no key to go home and sleep on her bed. She might as well wait here then. Leaning against the tree, Kagome looked at the sunset. This was the sunset shrine and from here, she can watch the sunset fully descend. "Kii . . .re," she whispered before closing her eyes in a medative state.

--

Utsuri sighed as he placed the phone down. Where the hell did Kagome head off to? Shigure said she hasn't come home yet and it's been five hours since she disappeared! Dammit! He was in Inu Taisho's mansion for at least five hours celebrating Sesshoumaru's awakening. Yet, Sesshoumaru's best and closest friend wasn't here.

"Is she coming?" Inu Taisho asked.

Utsuri sighed. "That stupid girl. They said she wasn't there and at the time being, searching for her. I don't what Kagome is doing, but she is so grounded once I find her," he said with annoyance clearly in his tone.

They turned to Sesshoumaru who catching up with the others. Inu Taisho sighed and ran a hand through his silver mane. "Though, I fear what Sesshoumaru will do once he finds out she's engaged," Inu Taisho said, his voice angrier than intended. " I don't understand why you have engaged her to the Sohmas' when she can just cure them," Inu Taisho said. "Kagome could've belonged to Sesshoumaru."

Utsuri sighed stressfully, "Gomen Inu Taisho, the counselor had decided the marriage, not me."

"But I take part in influencing the world and I was the descendant of the emperor . . . I truly do not understand."

Utsuri shrugged. "You're in the same boat as me then," he replied to Inu Taisho's unvoiced question.

--

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki didn't have an appetite. Shigure tried to eat his food, yet he was too worried for Kagome. She disappeared sometime later this afternoon. "Maybe we should search for Kagome . . ." Tohri suggested.

"We looked for her all afternoon. If that idiot's not back now, she's probably won't be coming back," Kyo said. Although he sounded angry, Shigure caught the slight of hint of worry in his voice. He really did care for Kagome, but had no clue to express. What a poor sap? Shigure laughed at his thought. He doesn't mean to be cruel, but it was kind of pathetic. Pathetic in a sense that Kyo doesn't know how show affection and pathetic that Kagome can never take a serious interest in relationship between a boy and girl.

"Daijoubu, just eat our dinner. She'll be here . . . Kagome is capable of defending herself," Shigure said with a smile. "Besides . . . I think she'd rather be alone right now."

--

Akito walked up the shrine, feeling that similar warm presence. Somehow, the information leaked that Kagome was missing. For some reason, he knew where to find her. She's a stranger to him as he is to her. Yet, they were engaged. He wanted to know more about if given the chance. Though, he needed to win her favor before that. Fortunately, she was kind enough to start over. Even with her tough outlook and appearance, he can tell she was kind. She did smile at him, of all people. Akito wasn't a fool. He knew he reeked of the curse. It affected people and his negative mood only distance himself further. He was hated in the Sohma, but also needed.

As he came across the Goshinboku tree, he stared for a moment. Crouching down to her level, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Kagome," he whispered. When her head tilted to the side, he chuckle softly. As he seated himself under the Goshinboku tree, his back grazed against it. He felt a shock enter his body as his eyes widen.

His lungs were suddenly stuck. The leaves of the trees began to hissed loudly as he fell against the ground. His body contorted into pain. He breathing became erratic as he felt his heart painfully pulsing inside of him. It hurts to even breathe. Sweat started to plaster against his skin.

He watched through blurry eyes as Kagome woke up with a started. He panted as he watched as she turned to him, eyes widening. "Akito!" Kagome exclaimed as she crouched down towards his level. "What's the matter?" She asked, concern lacing in her voice. As she touched him, Akito felt warmth wash over him. He grabbed onto her arm as she helped him away. When he touched the tree, he groaned in agony.

"I-It hurts to-to be near it," he whispered.

Kagome turned to the tree as she helped him struggle away from the tree. It was hurting, that much she was certain. As they made it to the well house, Kagome switched open the light. They modified the well house so it would be some sort of shed to keep old antiques in. She laid him on the ground and watched him with darkening eyes. Akito can feel it too. The curse was engulfing him. The tree . . . It was the Goshinboku tree and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

"Akito . . . Daijoubu, I'll help," she said.

Her hands hovered against his heart. The darkening aura started to calm as her blue hands began to glow a luminescent blue. It engulfs her hands as he absorbed as much healing power that she gave him. When she started to pant, he realized that she still has no idea to control her power. The curse started to lessen as the black orb deep within his conscience started to fall away into the inner chamber of his mind. She was assuaging his pain. When his breathing became calm, he found himself being lulled by her warmth into sleep.

--

Kagome panted as the glow in her hand disappeared. She stared at Akito and sighed. Placing a hand against her chest, she felt relief wash over her when she noticed he was sleeping. The Goshinboku had that affect on him . . . huh? It's amazing, yet horrible. That tree had always provided her with comfort and warmth while it gave Akito coldness and pain. She felt it once she woked up. The tree was violently pushing something away. She'd expected to be a robbery, but she was surprised to find Akito.

He wasn't evil and she doubts his intentions are anything bad towards her. He was good to her the times she was with him. Kagome fell against her rear as she started to breathe. Wow, it took a lot out of her. None of her family knew how to hone their spiritual awareness and there are none that are mikos'. Kagome was surprised she didn't pass out. She learned that trick from a scroll she read when she was little. Who knew it would come in handy? Hocus pocus . . . Kyo was right.

Kagome soon nudged Akito with her hands. "Ne . . . wake up baka," she said.

He groaned before his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him as he sat up. "Where . . . Where am I?"

"In the Higurashi's well house," she replied. "Daijoubu ka?"

Akito nodded slightly. "Just a little sore." His eyes widen as he realized something. "Arigato . . ." He said to her.

"Ah, it's nothing . . . Just don't disturb the tree again okay?" She asked.

"I understand," he said. He looked away and Kagome sighed with a smile. At least the guy is okay now.

"You know . . ." Kagome started, "You're pretty weak for a guy."

"I'm not the one always fainting when I'm around."

"Oi!" She exclaimed angrily. "At least I'm not wuss enough to suck out other people's energy," she said. He was quiet after that staring at her with indifference.

"I do not have the power to 'suck' out you're energy. It's the way you react to me. You're miko instincts will always have the urge to cure and purify. Considering the power of this curse, I can understand why you lose control of you're own power." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That is why I'm bringing Kazuma back from his travels." He smiled as she tilted her head.

"Who's Kazuma?"

"A martial arts instructor to the Sohmas'. He knows how to control spiritual powers and I believe he will be able to assist your control, or lack there of."

The inevitable question came after that. "Then why do I have to marry you?"

Akito stared at her as Kagome looked at him with the same fire she did a few years back. Kagome waited patiently for his reply. He sighed in exasperation. "Ikou . . . Shigure and the others must be worried for you," he said as he stood up.

Kagome continued to stay on the ground. "Well?" He asked, giving her a pointed look.

"I don't wanna . . ." She said.

"Doushite?" He asked.

When she stubbornly stayed put on the ground, Akito grabbed onto her arm and hauled her up, only to watch her fall back down with lifeless legs. "Kagome?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The truth was, she depleted her energy enough that her legs were temporarily wobbly.

"Uh . . . Yeah," Kagome replied with a sheepish smile. "I lost too much energy."

To her surprise, Akito started to laugh. Kagome's eyes twitched. "Stop laughing teme!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

When he smiled at her after laughing, Kagome lost her breathe. He can really smile when he wants to. It wasn't a coy smile nor was it a cynical expression. How come she never noticed before? His genuine smiles are only reserved for her. Kagome gulped as she blushed. Akito seem to notice as his smile widen into a grin. "Am I that handom?" He asked.

"U-Urusai!" She exclaimed looking away stubbornly.

When she felt herself move, Kagome's eyes widen as she felt herself carried by Akito. Kagome pushed backward as she stared at him. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

"You can't move remember? I might as well be a man and carry you home," he said.

"Home? I am-"

"To Shigures'. They've been searching for you for awhile now."

Kagome gasped. "Shimatta! I forgot to call them!" She exclaimed, laughing suddenly. "Whoops . . ." She whispered.

Akito tighten his hold on her legs as they walked out of the wellhouse. "Demo . . . How are we getting back without a ride? I doubt the taxi would be here and we'll have to wait a while for the bus to come," she said.

Akito chuckled lightly at her response. "Daijoubu, I'll just drive us there," he said.

"You can drive?" She asked as if it was the most amazing thing to do in the world.

"Hai . . . I do have freedom outside the main house Kagome. I'm not required to stay there all day."

"Then why do you?" She asked as they made their way down the shrine's steps.

Akito stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to reply to answer. Would she be repulsed by his reason? Would she think he's a coward? Or would she feel compel to do something about it? He was hoping for the third question. So . . . He took a chance. "I hide away from the world, knowing whoever I meet will despise me as I and the rest of the Sohmas' despise me."

"I don't . . . get it," she replies. For some odd reason, he expected that from her.

"Of course someone as pure and have people roaming around you for who you are and know they'll feel warm would never feel the sense of isolation."

An awkward silence fell after than and Akito was rethinking about his choice of words. Maybe he was too harsh? "Gomen ne . . ." Akito heard. Slowly her arms wound itself around his neck as he felt Kagome pressed against him. She embraced him behind as she placed her head on his shoulder. He was trying so hard to stop the impending blush, but failed miserably as she tightened her arms. "I'm sorry that you had to be alone for so long. Gomen," she whispered.

Akito sighed as he breathed in her scent. "It's alright. It's not so lonely anymore," he said silently.

"Daijoubu . . . I'll fix it, I promise."

"Hai, I trust you," he said. Kagome . . . She can gain trust so easily, but give it so leisurely as well.

--

Shigure was surprised to see the two in front of the house. Akito had Kagome in a piggy back ride as she smiled and waved. "Hey Shigure! I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed.

He sputtered for a bit before ushering them inside. Akito stepped in and Shigure was really surprised at his strength. He was strong enough to carry Kagome? All the Sohmas' are aware of Akito's health and the way he carried the miko so easily without a sweat only makes him question the extent of Akito's health. "Where's your room Kagome?" He asked her lightly. Shigure was again taken aback. The affectionate tone was _definitely _there. Does this mean . . . no way.

He watched as Kagome pointed upstairs and watched mildly amused as the others rush down the stairs. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru panted as they spotted Kagome and Akito. "Kagome!"

"Akito!"

Instantly, he can feel the indifference between Akito and the rest. It was harsh and cold. As Kagome was let down, Akito assisted her against his arms as Shigure continue to watch the exchange. "Where were you?" Tohru asked with concern.

Kagome laughed nervously as Kyo and Yuki took her away from Akito who stood there with an air of arrogance. "I was at my house. I wanted to see my okaasan, but she wasn't there," she said sighing. "Kami . . It's alright now though! Akito was there to keep me company!" She exclaimed happily tossing a warm smile to Akito.

Shigure was _again _surprised as Akito's features soften. Kagome was really having an affect to the Lord of the Sohma's house . . . no, to everyone. She can destroy the coldest of walls and Shigure was glad for that personality trait of hers'. As the four went up the stairs, Shigure decided to tell Utsuri tomorrow of her return. She needed the rest, or so he assumed from her legs.

Akito turned to him and Shigure smirked. There was something in his eyes that Shigure wanted to figure out. "Akito . . ." The look that Akito gave him made him smiled falsely, ". . . Sama, would you like to stay the night?" He asked to be polite.

"Iie . . . Call the main house that I am at you're house Shigure and will be for awhile," he ordered.

Shigure sighed. Even with Kagome's influence, Akito still have a superiority complex. Sometimes, he wonders if he should just sent Kagome to the main house, but he was given specific orders from Utsuri . . . and a warning. A warning about the type of troublemaker Kagome can be. He wouldn't want to take that chance of getting in trouble anyhow.

--

Yuki and Kyo stood outside as they waited for Tohru and Kagome. It seems Kagome's legs are a bit paralyzed. "Dammit, why did she come back with Akito anyway?" Kyo asked, frustrating lining his features.

"I wonder too . . . She did mention that they're in better terms ever since the Sohma's christmas party," Yuki said, "Hopefully, she understand what she's getting herself into?"

"And what the hell do you mean by that you damn rat?" Kyo asks as his eyes burned angrily.

"If she end up falling in love with A-"

"The hell! What the hell is this crap about love you rat? She won't . . ." He whispered the last part. He looked away as Yuki stared him down with indifference. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Strange how karma can bite someone in the horrendoes of ways . . . right Kyo?" He asked. He was referring to his one-sided love to Tohru. It seems Kyo was stuck in the same predicament, but knowing Kagome . . . It's troubling and mysterious. Who knows her input about this. Her tomboyish ways and lack of intimate romantic characteristic can befuddle his mind. Yuki truly does not understand Kagome when it involves "love".

"Urusai," Kyo mumbled in response.

The door opened and Tohru peeked outside. She smiled and Yuki can feel the same butterfly effect as she always seem to have on him. "Kagome's decent now, please come in," Tohru said softly.

Yuki truly did fall . . . hard.

--

"I;ve decided to let her live in the main house," Akito said as he sipped his tea.

"Nani? Demo . . . Why now?" Shigure asked quietly.

"Iie . . .not now, but after her training with Kazuma," Akito said. "She needs to get comfortable in the main house to be comforable around me."

"Why so soon?" Shigure asked. "What if she wants to go back to Tokyo after her training? Couldn't you release her after she cures us?" The inu asked.

Akito glared at Shigure as he stared at the older man with contempt. "Free her? You talk as if I had imprisoned her in a cage. What are implying Shigure?" He asked his eerily venomous.

Shigure looked away for a moment before locking eyes with Akito. "I mean . . . What if she loves another? What if you can't gain that affection? And what would happen if she wants to leave?" Shigure asked. "What are you going to do? It's your decision more than anyone else Akito." Shigure's eyes did not waver as he asked, "Would you let her leave?"

Akito's lips became frigid. His hands clenched around his cup. Instead of answering, Akito stood up and left. Shigure sat there looking at the figure with a mix of confusion and understanding.

What can he say? He's already fallen for her . . . What can he do? As he start up his car, he drove off thinking. _I can't provide a clear answer yet. _

--

"Yeah! Seriously man, I think I've been hit in the head one too many times," Kagome said. She laughed nervously. It's a wonder how she was able to survive after the trip to the hospital four times. She wonder how in the world was she able to sustain this much energy left.

"So it's true then! You were locked out of your own house!" Kyo exclaimed slapping her back. "You baka!"

"Urusai! I am not a baka!" She said, glaring at him.

"Demo, Kagome please call next time. We were worried about you," Tohru said with a frown.

She smiled sheepishly at Tohru. Kagome really appreciated Tohru's concern. She's like a mother in teenage form. "Arigato Tohru, demo, I can defend myself perfectly well."

"What's with your legs then?" Kyo asked.

"Uh . . . I depleted my energy helping Akito," she said.

A look of understanding dawned on everyone's faces. They've witnessed how she cured him before and the strength she gave him just by threatening him. "Speaking of Akito, why were you with him?" Yuki asked, "And how did he find you?"

"Well . . .I was sleep-meditating under the Goshinboku tree when suddenly it hissed at something. When I looked, Akito was hunched over in pain. I had no other choice but to bring out my spiritual powers and heal him. I think . . ." Kagome sighed, "The curse was acting up."

Kagome frowned as she remembered the pain in his expression. "He was really hurt . . .I don't think I like that image much," she said. "He was in so much pain and his skin was pale. His hands were cold too and . . . I didn't think the curse would be so awful," she whispered.

They stayed silent for a moment before Kagome looked up. "So I promised him that I'll help him!" She exclaimed with a grin. She wanted to do something to help him. After he told her about his predicament with the curse and people around him, she felt empathy towards him. She understands the pain of isolation. When she was younger, she had always been a shadow under Sesshoumaru until she proved herself. She was always isolated because Kikyou was older and superior. She wants to help Akito too.

"Dammit, I'm going to sleep," Kyo suddenly said as he stomped out of the room. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his bitter tone. He seems angry for some reason. Oh well.

"You two should head to bed too," Kagome told them. "The hell I need some sleep," she said softly before covering herself with her blanket.

"Oyasumi Kagome."

She grunted in response as her eyelid heavily fell. She didn't notice them turn off the light as she succumb to sleep.

--

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't able to see Kagome all day. Sesshoumaru could've sworn that Utsuri had already contacted her. What is that baka doing anyway? Turning to the side, he stared at the picture of the blue-eyed tomboy. They had their arms around each other's shoulder. Kagome was leaning into the camera with a cheeky grin and a peace sign. Sesshoumaru stood stoically behind her with a peace sign. A hint of smile can be seen on his lips.

With Kagome, he would always smile. She his best and closest friend, but he hopes that someday it'll be more than just that. Not much as changed in the past two years except physical appearance. Sesshoumaru hope that Kagome hadn't changed much either.

He really missed her.

* * *

**TWO TO THREE YEARS! .. . .Oh shit . . .Gomen you guys. I think I have some more ideas now. I really do! My writer's block, I think, has disappeared. SO SORRY!**


	13. Kazuma

**Light of The Sohmas'**

**Chapter 13** – _Kazuma_

* * *

As Kagome stepped out of the house, she stretched her arms above her head and blinked at the sun that was barely rising. She heard a crack on her shoulder and winced. That just goes to show how much she's been slacking on her exercise. Her dad would be so disappointed. She shook her head and tipped her foot off the porch and started on a brisk jog.

She had a towel around her neck and she wore light weighted shorts that flapped past her knees and a white hoody. Her hair was up in a small ponytail with a white beanie covering her head from the cold. Her breathe came out in puff of cold air as she kept her pace.

It was times like these that made her mind wander in different events in her life in the present. She was still fifteen years old and Utsuri still didn't budge about the whole marriage subject. She really didn't want to be forced to marry anyone. If she had it her way, Kagome would shave her head and turn into a nun, perhaps travel to a far distant convent somewhere. Either that or she would revert to a priestess, forever serving the shrine...that really didn't sound so pleasant to her either.

Lately, however, her mind had been taking a detour away from that subject and into the reason why she was betrothed in the first place. The Sohma's curse was the cause of all this. Keade, what she did was noble, but at the same time foolish. Although her father told her the legend, she felt as if he was leaving something important out, but what was it?

Her eyes clouded slightly as she tried to figure out the conundrum within the legend. Her head tilted to the side slightly as she continued her brisk pace. The trail she was going through led her back to the city. Hopefully there, she'd be able to-

She got caught in a root.

"Ah!"

Before she knew, she was tumbling down the hill and straight for the majestic lake. _Oh crap!_

She braced herself as she covered her face. Just as her side touched the water, she felt herself being hauled up by the scruff of her sweater. Blinking a few times, she opened her eyes and her body slumped. Her feet were dangling off the ground and she was being held up by her sweater. She turned her head to the side and blinked a couple of times. She was met with a pair of green-no-grey...greyish green eyes and a very young face.

"Clumsy now aren't we?" Came a baritone voice.

She gulped.

Just as she was about to reply, he dropped her.

_What the fu-_

Splash!

She quickly came for air and stood on the shallow area of the water where she was just dropped. A menacing glare was already plastered on her face. "What the hell man!" She exclaimed angrily.

The man rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. His grayish-looking hair was highlighted brightly from the sunrise. "Excuse my clumsiness. I'm not very good with my hands," he said calmly.

Kagome opened her mouth ready to yell when he stopped her. "At least I tried to save your impending dive..." He trailed off, trying to make things a little better.

Kagome promptly closed her mouth. She stared grumpily at him before stalking passed him with a mumbled "whatever" on her way.

As she found her way back on the trail, she sulked back home. How the heck was she supposed to run being soaked like this? Shaking her head, feeling as if her morning was ruined, Kagome headed back to Shigures'.

It wasn't until five minutes later that she felt she was being followed. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She turned around to face the man. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He blinked innocently. "I'm walking?" He asked.

She frowned. "Are you lost or something? Because there's only one house that is back there," she said.

_Another Hatsuharu? _

Something foreign appeared in his eyes that she couldn't decipher.

"Oh really?" He asked looking a little too innocent for her liking. There was something about him that was a bit off. He had an aura of tranquility, but he had an edge to him. He was dressed in a simple grey yukata, which made him appear harmless.

She nodded. "Yes really," she said slowly.

He tilted his head. "Oh, then I must be lost," he said, his eyes averting elsewhere.

"Eh...err... are you from here?" She asked, pointing at him.

"You could say I come from time to time to visit family," he said simply.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Well, if you want, you can come with me and I'll help you find your family's house after this..." She lifted her soggy hair up, "is fixed."

He nodded. "Thank you," he said appreciatively with a smile. She smiled back before turning around and motioning him to follow. He fell in step with her soon after.

"So what is a young boy like you doing within these parts?"

Kagome didn't do anything that would mention she was surprised at the question. It was the way she was dress that made her appear like a boy so she mentally shrugged off the boy comment.

"Well, I was jogging."

"That much I can deduce and your focus seems to be...lacking," he commented.

"Eh?" She asked then her eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Were you watching me this whole time?"

His hesitance was all it took as he paused in his step.

She sprang from him and jumped into her stance. She let out a small breathe. "Who are you?"

There was something in his eyes that Kagome recognized as...approval? It felt like the time when she sparred with her dad. Of course she lost, but she did learn what she was supposed to be learning. Yet, she didn't know who this was so it must be something different in his eyes, she assumed. Kagome knew never to let her guard down when being faced with an adversary and how he caught her without making a sound back at the river made her believe that he must be good.

"I have a feeling I won't be disappointed...Kagome Higurashi."

Her eyes widen and it was in that second, he was in front. She gasped and using her knee, she aimed for his chin. He tilted his head slightly as she brought her fist straight for his face. He used his wrist and maneuvered her punch to the side. The force of the punch made her inched closer to him which he took that moment to kick under her feet.

She almost lost her balance, but quickly regained it by hand springing away from his legs. As she did dodge him, she quickly went back to the offence and sprang as her feet hit the ground. Her elbow shot out, but he narrowly missed it, a surprise look actually crossing his feature. Taking that moment of surprise, she raised her fist up to hit his jaw. He dodged it in time. It was then that his palm outstretched and slammed it between her chest, knocking the breath out of her as she slammed against the nearby tree.

She gulped down the saliva that wanted to leak from her mouth; a trickle of sweat was already forming on her forehead.

"You're too aggressive and your fighting style isn't suited for offensive attacks," he said in a teaching manner.

Kagome grind her teeth together in frustration. She forced herself up and aimed a high kick at him which he dodged easily and circled around her as if he was playing with her.

As she aimed a fist at him, he caught her wrist which made her eyes widen. As she tried to kick under him, he held her still with his knees. "You are definitely not suited for strength and forceful tactics. There's too much rage behind it as well," he said calmly and in a scolding manner.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she tried to use her elbow him in the gut. He easily caught her arm. Suddenly, he twisted her until he had her arm behind her back, twisting it in a secure and painful lock.

"And you need to know when your battles are lost," he said in a tone that commanded to be heard.

"Let me go!" She yelled angrily.

"For a boy, you sure have some lungs on you," he replied tightening his lock.

She winced.

"Who the he-"

Everything became dark as Kagome was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Shigure stretched his shoulders out as he opened the shoji door. This was a surprise to him. He was the first to have awoken. Apparently the rest was sleeping. A yawn escaped his lips. Surprisingly, it wasn't Kyo, Tohru, or Kagome. There was so much that went on yesterday, Shigure was surprised he got any sleep at all.

As he seated himself on the edge of the porch, he noticed a small note that stuck to the side of the wooden pillar. He took it out and turned it over. Shigure's eyes widen slightly before a smirk slowly appeared. So, that's it huh?

_Kagome Higurashi is with me so no need for a search party. _

_Kazuma_

There was a small smiley face at the end of Kazuma.

Great. Now how was he supposed to explain to Utsuri that Kagome was kidnapped…by a Sohma?

* * *

**Alright I can honestly say that I'm sorry about whoever waited for me to update. *deep bow* I wasn't sure if I should even continue this. I can't seem to grasp the fact that Akito is really a girl *sob* so, I've decided to just kinda base everything I know of fruits basket from the anime. I hope no one mind **

**If you want me to continue please tell me. If not, I won't continue :x Don't want to offend any diehard Fruits Basket fans. **


	14. Sesshoumaru's Introduction

**Light of the Sohmas'**

**Chapter 14** – Sesshoumaru's Introduction

* * *

As he continued to pack his belongings for his trip, he stopped short at his dresser. It was another picture of him and Kagome at the last autumn festival they were together. Her mother forced her in a beautiful deep blue yukata covered in an assortment of pink flowers decorated at the ends of the yukata. Her hair was done in a simple ponytail and she wore the silver butterfly comb he bought her at the festival. He was sitting on the bench with her leaning against him and pointing at the fireworks. It was a stolen shot, but a beautiful one.

"_Come on Sesshoumaru-senpai! Hurry up!" Kagome waved as she weaved around the crowd. Her hair was flopping up and down as she tried to get through the crowd. For someone who was trying to best him at everything, she was incredibly childish._

_He shook his head in amusement and tucked his hand in his yukata's sleeves. Just before he was about to follow after his best friend, a mask was shoved in his face by a street salesman._

_It was a happy, expression like face where the mouth was animatedly stretched at the corner of the lips. __"__Would you like to buy a mask sir? It's perfect for the autumn's festival! Everyone's wearing it!" He exclaimed as his pitch was as high as any annoying salesman._

_He stared at the mask in annoyance. Just before he can decline, Kagome had quickly strapped it on his face._

_She gave him a cheeky grin as she wiggled her eyebrows in mischief. "Aw! I love that look on you Sesshoumaru-senpai," she said. There was a mocking gleam in her eyes._

_Sesshoumaru tensed nervously as the word "love" came up._

'_Should I tell her__…__?'_

_Before his nervousness can show, he quickly grabbed the nearest object to him which happened to be a comb with a huge platinum silver butterfly as the ornament. He quickly placed it against the ribbon that held her ponytail._

"_I'll wear the mask if you wear that," he said as he dropped a couple of yens' on the eager merchant's hands._

_Her eyes widened in surprise just before she crossed her arms and pouted, "But it makes me look even worse!"_

"_You mean even more girly?" He asked raising an eyebrow in amusement behind his mask._

_She sputtered and he saw her face turning red quickly in embarrassment. He fully smiled against the mask as he watch her attempt to refute. He tilted his head and continued to make her suffer. "You look even more beautiful with that Kagome…chan."_

_Her face was ripe as a tomato._

_Before she can sputter some more, he grabbed her left hand and lead them to their spot. "Come on. Let's hurry. The firework show is about to start."_

_It was a spot just near a deserted dry fountain, outside of the festival and away from people. It was a spot that he and Kagome found a long time ago as children. It was their fifth autumn festival together when they found the area that had the perfect view. She was five and he was eight at the time when they wandered away from their parents to find this place._

_Just as he stopped with Kagome, the fireworks blew up in the air shining the night sky. His hand was still tucked in Kagomes' as he watched her through his mask. Her face lighted up with the sky, her expression in awe. The spot was at the edge of a cliff, just behind a huge fountain that blocked their view from everyone. The trees covered the area well from any disturbance and interruption. It overlooked the city and when it was dark enough, fireflies would light up the area._

_It was their spot…their very own special spot that belonged only to them._

_Sesshoumaru smiled and clenched his hand against Kagomes' and turned to stare at the fireworks with her._

_When the show went on for a while, he finally took a seat on the patch of grass and relaxed as Kagome followed suit._

"_No matter how much I see this, I'm still amazed," Kagome said breathlessly._

_Sesshoumaru relaxed and nodded in reply. It was only amazing when he had her by his side, but he wasn't going to tell her that…yet._

_Kagome was on her knees behind him as she leaned against him and pointed at the firework that looked like irises. He slowly took off his mask and stared up at Kagome's face. He wasn't going to tell her yet. What they have now was fine. Besides…She was only thirteen. He had a lot of time to tell her._

He grabbed it and put it in his duffel bag, smiling just slightly at the fond memory.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure you don't want to rest for a while longer? You just woke up son."

He turned to his father with a frown. "I was asleep for two years otousan. I think I've had enough rest," he said as he turned to his father, "Besides, how can I just stand around doing nothing after finding out Kagome got engaged...without her consent?" He asked.

As always, he remained calm. When he found out, he was furious of course, but being angry didn't solve anything. He knew he had to do something, even if he didn't know yet. Sesshoumaru realized that the only thing he can do right now was to confront her about it. If he finds out that those Sohmas' are forcing her to marry this Aki...Aki-something, he wasn't going to let it stand.

Inu Taisho sighed and shook his head as Sesshoumaru walked passed him through the door. "There's no way to talk you out of this?" Inu Taisho asked, his tone just as calm as Sesshoumarus'.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to Inu Taisho. That look was all it took as Inu Taisho did a simple nod for his approval.

* * *

"What are you doing Kyo?" Shigure asked with a sigh.

"I'm going after Kagome!" He replied hotly as he continued to pack his clothes.

"But you just came back from training. Do you really think Kazuma would let you disturb with Kagome-chans'?" Shigure asked.

When he received no reply as Kyo continued to hastily shove clothes in his small duffel bag, Shigure sighed, his shoulders slagging a bit.

"You know she needs this Kyo..." Shigure started, trying for another approach.

Kyo paused for a moment and turned his head slightly, indicating he was listening. Finally. He was getting through the idiot.

"She promised to cure this curse upon our family. Kazuma only took her for the purpose of training her."

"But she doesn't know the intense training Kazuma will put her through," Kyo said turning fully to face Shigure, "And you know how bad it can be too! Why are you trying to stop me you stup-"

He was cut off when Shigure threw a mysterious wooden plank into his face. "Yes. I'm well aware of how much hell Kazuma can put a person through, but it's always been effective. Kagome will come back a trained spiritual miko and by the time you know it, the Sohma's curse will be broken." Shigure's face turned into a serious frown before he continued, "Even yours' Kyo."

"Hell if I'm going to sit here a-"

There was a soft interrupted cough from outside his door as Shigure and Kyo turned to Tohru who had a soft blush on her cheeks. She laughed nervously. "Gomen nasai. Anou...Shigure-san, there's someone at the door looking for Kagome-chan." She looked away blushing.

"Eh? Is there something wrong Tohru-san?" Shigure asked his eyebrow rising up in surprise. Was it him or was she flustered.

"It's just..well, our guest is very..." she trailed off, her face completely red. She wasn't able to finish what she was saying before she hastily excused herself to make some tea.

Shigure and Kyo both had a very bewildered expression.

* * *

...And it was obvious as to why Tohru had been the way she was. Their guest was particularly...attractive. Beyond attractive than any man or even human should be. Shigure felt his face heating up just slightly. Kyo, being the prideful person he was, didn't care much but couldn't admit that their guest was ugly.

There was an air of nobility, elegance, and arrogance around him as he drank his tea calmly.

"I believe introductions are in order..." Shigure started, actually gulping down his nervousness. There was something about this person that was intimidating and very familiar.

The guest placed his tea down and started, "My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho... and I'm here in regards to Kagome Higurashi." His eyes never strayed from Shigure's eyes. Those piercing golden eyes and stock white...silver hair were indeed passed down from the great Inu Taisho. Yet instead of a natural friendly and charismatic air around Inu Taisho, this one was more arrogant and cold. He bred one hell of a son, Shigure had to admit.

Before Shigure can introduce himself and tell him about Kagome's whereabouts, Kyo beat him to it. "She isn't here right now and won't be coming around in a couple of months," he said in an unfriendly tone.

He turned back to their guest only to find Sesshoumaru and Kyo was having a staring contest. There was an air of disdain in the room. Hate...at first sight perhaps?

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked in a clipped and curt tone.

Shigure was about to answer, but once again, Kyo replied for both of them.

"None of your damn business."

Shigure soon felt the tenseness within the air.

* * *

So this was the Sesshoumaru that Kagome had been talking about. Kyo glared ominously at the guy glaring back. She never mentioned that he was such a prick though.

_"Sesshoumaru-senpai this, Sesshoumaru-senpai that, oh Sesshoumaru-senpai was the greatest! The best in the whole damn universe!"_

He was probably over exaggerating a bit, but he couldn't help it. When she talked about him, it was in admiration. Kyo couldn't help but feel a little envious of this person. He was hoping, just a little, that the guy was hideous.

"I will ask again...Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Like I sai-"

Kyo was suddenly cut off when Yuki came around the corner and grabbed on his mouth, promptly shutting him up. There was a friendly smile on the rat boy's lips that Kyo didn't like. What the hell?

"Before we tell you, can we ask how you know Kagome-san?" Yuki asked politely to his guest.

The tensed aura dissipated once Yuki's charm entered the room. Kyo struggled against Yuki's hold, but to no avail.

"Kagome and are childhood friends. I heard she moved here recently so I just came to pay a visit," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Yuki nodded in understanding as he forcefully dragged Kyo with him. "Well, I'm sure Shigure can help you out with that Sesshoumaru-san. I'm sorry that this idiot was rude earlier," Yuki said with a smile as he kneed Kyo under the needs to make him fall against his will and proceeded to drag him away as he continued his struggle.

Kyo glared and threw curses against Yuki's hand.

"Shut up stupid cat," Yuki voice echoed in the hall as Shigure promptly slid the shoji door close.

Shigure laughed nervously and pointed at the teapot. The Taishos' are very influential people around the world and their connections with the Sohmas' have been dated back since the emperor. Hell, the Taishos' were descendants of the emperor. If Sesshoumaru wants it, he could wipe anyone's existence out.

"Uhh...yea, where were we?"

"Kagome's whereabouts. Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting right to the point.

Shigure scratched his head nervously. "Well, you see, it's...complicated..." He trailed off, appearing to be reluctant about this.

"I'm listening," Sesshoumaru replied, apparently oblivious to Shigure's discomfort.

Shigure sighed. "Well, she was ...err...recruited by a...relative of mine," he quickly added, "A distant relative mind you!"

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused at Shigure's awkward wordings.

"She's been recruited to train within the mountains to umm...hone her spiritual abilities," he finished.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, understanding the situation.

"Well, where is she training?" He asked.

"Well," Shigure started as he laughed nervously, "I'm not sure..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes became sharp and dangerous once more. Shigure quickly waved his hands up defensively, "But! But! I do know she's located somewhere in Kyushu.

That seems to relieve the tension within the room as Sesshoumaru's features smoothed out... some more. "Ah, I see," with that, the aristocrat stood up and nodded his head in a gesture of thanks.

"Wait... You're not going after her are you?"

"I am."

"Eh? Uh...just for a visit?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Shigure and nodded slowly.

"Oh...Um alright then! Have a safe trip!"

"Nani!" The shoji door bust open with Kyo as he looked at Shigure with anger. "You're letting him go and not me? What's with this bullshit that she needed to train alone huh you stupid dog?"

Sesshoumaru was already gone before Kyo can yell at him.

* * *

She felt the breath knocked out of her as she panted against the tree. She shook her head, trying to get the vision back within her conscious. Her eyes widen as she felt the blast coming for her. She quickly jumped on the branch as she felt the vibration of the force.

Before she can get a breath in, a fist collided against her stomach forcing her off the tree. She quickly jumped away before Kazuma can land a solid axel kick on her head. She twisted around and power-kicked him. He grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him until they were face to face.

Her eyes widen as he shot a blast in her face. She quickly tried to shield herself with her arms just as the blast can hit her face. She was thrust back and just as she stopped, Kagome fell to her knees. Even then, she wasn't able to hold herself up anymore as she fell flat against the grass, her cheek against the dirt.

_So...tired._

"That's enough Kagome-san," Kazuma said as he tossed her a white cloth, "After you can feel your legs, I want you to meditate under the Moon Waterfall for three hours."

When his back was turned, Kagome looked up and gave him a dirty look as she mouthed out a colorful word.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
